Dangerous Liaisons
by Traw
Summary: Steve and the team must race against time to prove Danny's innocence. With little to go on and the Secret Service breathing down their necks will they solve the crime before the Presidential visit?


Taking a sip of his drink, Danny Williams casually glanced around the bar. The man he was looking for had not yet arrived and Dan felt a little uneasy. The weight of the small .22 he had tucked under his shirt gave him a small sense of security. He had also driven the company LTD to the meet, giving himself access to backup up if things went sour. He knew Steve was not going to be happy about not being informed of what was happening but there just hadn't been enough time.

Sammy had insisted that Danny met him here alone and that time was of the essence. He had sounded frightened and hinted that he was in some sort of trouble, but refused to say anymore over the phone. Whatever information Sammy had, Danny knew it would be important as Sammy was his most reliable snitch and had never let him down yet.

Finally the door opened and a small, thin, shabbily dressed man entered the bar. He stood near the door for a moment, his eyes darting around searching for someone in the dim, smoked filled room. Locating the person he was searching for, the man scurried across the room and slid onto the seat beside the young, sandy haired detective. Danny ordered another drink for himself and one for Sammy from the bartender who had immediately approached at Sammy's arrival. When the man moved away to fill the order, Danny turned and asked, "O.K. What have you got for me?"

Sammy eyed the bartender as he placed the drinks down and waited for the man to leave before taking a large swig of the drink that had just been placed in front of him. Glancing around nervously, Sammy said, "It's big, Mr. Williams, real big pilikia!"

"How big?" Dan asked, casually taking a sip of his drink, masking the signs of adrenaline that was beginning to surge through his body.

"I overheard them talking, they didn't know I was there until it was too late but I managed to get away!"

"Who did you overhear? What were they talking about?" Dan asked impatiently, fearing that Sammy was going to get drunk before giving him the information.

"The President," Sammy whispered timorously, "They're planning to assassinate the President when he visits Oahu!"

Dan stared at the man in disbelief, uncertain if he had heard the little man's words correctly. "Did you say the President? President Nixon?"

Sammy nodded slowly, his hand shaking as he lifted the glass to his lips and swallowed the rest of the drink.

"When? Who?" The words tumbled out as fast as Danny tried to process all he was told. Police training kicked in and he drew a deep breath to settle himself. Lowering his voice and quickly glancing around to see if anyone was watching them, but finding nothing amiss, Danny continued, "Who is planning to assassinate the President?"

Biting his bottom lip in fear, the older man fearfully looked around before he leaned closer to Dan and whispered. "Wong, Charlie Wong."

"Wong? Charley Wong?" Danny repeated the name surprised that the small time mobster and racketeering boss would be involved in such a plot. Wong had been a thorn in both HPD and Five-O's side for the last few months trying in his attempts to extort several small business for protection money but so far none of the owners were willing to lay charges. "Do you know how? When?"

"Hey, I'm not saying anymore not until I get a guarantee of protection from Five O. That's the deal!" Sammy snapped anxiously, "Without it I'm a walking dead man. You guarantee me protection or else you get nothing!"

"Okay, Okay, I'll talk to McGarrett about giving you Five O protection, Sammy, but he's going to want to know everything you know, so you better be playing it straight with me."

"I am, Mr. Williams, I am."

Dan nodded, "I hope so, Sammy." Glancing around again, Danny gently touched Sammy's arm, "O.K, let's get out of here, my car's in the parking lot. I'll contact McGarrett and have him meet us at the Palace." Sammy nodded and watched Dan throw some notes onto the bar before he rose from his seat and followed Danny out of the door.

Guiding Sammy towards the sedan, Danny was acutely aware of the three men quickly approaching them from the shadows. Urging Sammy to hurry to the safety of the car, Danny positioned himself between Sammy and the men as he reached for his gun and spun to face the men as they rushed him. As Dan brought the gun around, his arm was struck with a blackjack, the gun dropping from his grip as the bones in his arm snapped under the impact. Crying out in pain, Danny instinctively grabbed his injured arm, as he stumbled towards the men, shouting to Sammy to run. A heavy blow to the back of his head sent an excruciating explosion of agony through his head before he tumbled to the ground unconscious. He did not feel the viscous kicks or punches that rained down upon his body as he lay on the ground.

Terrified by the horrific attack being inflicted upon the man he had believed would be able to protect him; Sammy froze uncertain of what to do. He stood for a moment watching in shock, before turning and running towards the safety of the shadows. His escape was blocked abruptly as he was grabbed roughly from behind and with his arms painfully twisted up behind his back, was forced to turn to face the largest of the attackers. He whimpered quietly as he stared into the man's insane face, cringing as the man smiled, revealing rotten teeth. "So Sammy, you thought the Great Five O could protect you, hey?" Sammy attempted to pull back as the man leaned in menacingly close, his fetid breathe caused Sammy to gag as he continued," I'm sure Mr. Wong would like to know what you told Five O."

"I didn't tell him anything, Mr. Owens, I swear I didn't!" Sammy whimpered as he tried desperately to pull free of the other man's grip.

"Well, we'll let you tell that to Mr. Wong won't we? I'm sure he'll believe everything you say! Get him in the car!" The man sneered as he roughly pushed the old vagrant into the arms of his partner.

"What about the cop?" The third man asked looking down at the motionless figure on the ground.

"I'll take care of him." Owens grinned evilly as he walked over to the prone man and kicked him over onto his back. Reaching down, he began to search through Danny's pockets, removing his wallet and police I.D folder. Opening the wallet, he removed the money and credit cards before dropping the wallet back down onto his victim and counting the cash. "80 bucks!" he hissed angrily, kicking the unconscious man hard in the ribs, "A lousy 80 bucks! Hardly worth my time to rob you, Pig!" Slipping the money, cards and I.D. into his pocket, Owens lent down and picked up the gun that had fallen from Danny's hand, "Aloha Williams enjoy Piggy Heaven!" Owens said, laughing as he aimed the gun at the downed man and squeezed the trigger. Williams' body jerked with the impact of the bullet and then was still.

A woman's terrified screams from somewhere near the bar startled Owens. He turned and fired the gun towards the ear splitting scream before fleeing back to the safety of the waiting car. Jumping into the front seat, he yelled, "Let's get out of here!" The car's tires squealed on the slick pavement before they gained traction and the car sped out onto the quiet streets of Honolulu.

Hearing the sounds of squealing tires on the slick, wet pavement, Paul Wilmot rose from the ground where he had thrown himself and his screaming wife. He watched as the small dark colored car swerved out of the parking lot and disappeared into the darkness of the narrow street. The smell of gunpowder hung heavily in the air and he cautioned his wife to stay down as he carefully looked around.

"Be careful Paul," implored the frightened woman. He nodded silently to her, before he slowly crept out of the shadows. On the ground near a dark sedan, he saw the crumpled figure of the man he had seen attacked. Looking around to assure himself that the area was safe, he approached the downed man and knelt down, pressing his fingers against the man's cool neck as he desperately tried to find any signs of life. It took him a few seconds to realize that the faint thump against his fingertips was the pulse he sought and not movement caused by his own trembling fingers.

Quickly removing the handkerchief from his pocket, he pressed it against the bleeding wound in the young man's chest before he glanced back up at his wife who stood anxiously watching a few feet away. "He's alive. We need an ambulance!" His wife give a small nod before she turned and ran to the bar and he returned his attention to the man on the ground, muttering soft reassurances to the unconscious man as he desperately listened for the sounds of approaching sirens that would announce that help was on its way.

H50 H50 H50

Charlie Wong sat behind a large oak desk and studied the trembling man who had been dragged in front before him. "You know I'm very disappointed in you, Sammy. I thought you had been raised with better manners then you have displayed tonight. Did your parent's neglect to teach you that eavesdropping was impolite?"

"I didn't tell Williams anything, Mr. Wong, I swear I didn't!" Sammy sniveled as he fearfully watched the man behind the desk

Frowning with exaggerated disappointment, Wong rose from his seat and sauntered around to where Sammy stood surrounded by the three thugs who had escorted him here. "Well Sammy, I'm afraid that you have placed me in a most difficult dilemma. You see, I would like to believe you when you say that you didn't tell Williams what you so unfortunately overheard but in light of your rude behavior, I find that I am unable to trust you!"

"I swear Mr. Wong, I'm telling you the truth!" The little man pleaded, glancing towards the three thugs desperately in the hopes of confirmation but the three men remained mute ignoring the plea.

"I'm sorry Sammy but I just don't believe you are." Wong sneered viciously before he turned his back and loudly instructed. "You know what to do, get rid of him." Ignoring the sounds of Sammy pleading and struggling as he was dragged away, Wong added, "Owens, I would like you to remain, please."

Owens stood quietly as Wong eased himself back into the chair, studying the nervous thug. "This cop, Williams, I hope you have taken care of him."

"Yes Sir, I made it look like a mugging. He was dead when we left." Owens quickly reassured his boss.

"And you're certain that he contacted no one after he spoke to Sammy?" Wong pressed watching the thug's reactions carefully.

"I'm positive Sir, he spoke to Sammy at the bar and then they left." Owens answered emphatically, "The cop didn't have time to talk to nobody else!"

"Good. Good. You can leave now. That will be all." Wong watched as Owens nodded and left before approaching the man in the next room.

"Are you positive he can be trusted?"

"Positive!" Wong answered. "He wouldn't dare lie to me!"

"I hope for you sake that you are correct, Comrade. We have our orders from Peking and I do not intend to fail!" the fat Chinese spy murmured as he gently stroked his mustache.

H50 H50 H50

Steve groaned as he rolled over and picked up the phone before the third ring. "McGarrett," he answered, running a hand over his face in an attempt to wipe the remnants of remaining sleep from his mind.

"Steve, its Duke. I'm down in the parking lot of The Tropical Whispers Bar in Waikiki. There's been a violent mugging here."

"What does that have to do with Five-O, Duke?" Steve demanded, annoyed that an experienced HPD officer had interrupted his sleep over a mugging. "HPD should be able to handle it!"

"Steve," Duke's voice dropped as he struggled to think of an easier way to break the news to the often stern boss of Hawaii Five-O. Drawing a deep breath, Duke rushed on, "Steve, the victim is Danny."

"Danno?" asked Steve, his voice rising as the feeling of dread tightened his chest, "How bad?"

"He's being taken to Queen's Hospital. It doesn't look good Steve. I think you should get over there." Duke answered softly as he watched the ambulance pull away, its lights flashing as the sirens echoed through the silent streets.

"I'm on my way Duke. Contact Chin and Ben."

"Already have Steve! Chin's on his way to the hospital in the ambulance with Danny and" he was interrupted by a car rocking to a stop nearby and a tall Polynesian man jumping out and sprinting towards him, "Ben's just arrived. Che and the lab boys are here too."

"Good, good, Duke," Steve said, as he attempted to dress while keeping a tight grip on the phone, "Keep me informed!"

H50 H50 H50

Exploding through the doors of Queen's Hospital Emergency Department doors with the speed and ferocity of a hurricane, Steve charged towards the admissions desk intent on finding his injured detective. "McGarrett, Hawaii Five-O," he barked at the young Asian nurse, who sat behind the desk, "I understand that one of my detectives, Danny Williams has been admitted here a short time ago. Which room is he in?"

The nurse quickly scanned the clipboard on the desk in front of her, before looking up into the blue piercing eyes of the tall, dark haired man who stood impatiently waiting for her reply. "Dan Williams, gunshot victim. He was admitted to ER 1 about ten minutes ago. The doctors are examining him now. If you..." McGarrett turned and ran towards the room, leaving the stunned woman to call out, "Hey, you can't go in there!"

Ignoring the nurse, Steve headed for the Emergency Room, his pathway blocked temporarily by a technician who attempted to stop his charge but McGarrett merely shoved the man aside. He wouldn't allow any interference as he sought his objective.

Hearing the commotion just outside the ER waiting room, Chin Ho jumped from his seat and ran out in time to witness his boss's near maniacal charge through the ER Department. "Steve!" Chin shouted trying to divert Steve's attention as the head detective reached the closed door of the ER room. Steve hesitated a moment in response to his name being called, before pushing open the door.

The sight of the bloodied figure on the gurney stopped him cold. Even from the doorway he could hear Danny's gurgled respirations as he fought for each shallow breath. Blood trickled from beneath the oxygen mask snaking its way down Danny's cheek in a steady stream. Bruises covered his swollen face. The young detective was virtually surrounded by the hard working medical team and equipment.

Standing just inside the room, Steve watched in stunned shock as the side of Danny's bloodied chest was wiped clean with solution and a plastic tube was swiftly inserted into his chest cavity. "Danno?" The quiet, anguished whisper escaped Steve's lips as he unconsciously stepped toward the gurney.

Doc Bergman looked up from securing the chest tube into place. "Not now Steve! Someone get him out of here, now!" The brusque tone of his shout left no doubt that his command was not to be argued with. His own heart mirrored the anguish so evident on McGarrett's face but he was also acutely aware that any precious seconds lost could literally cost the life of the young man he was fighting to save.

"Steve, let the doctors do their job." Chin softly but firmly admonished the distraught man gently as he grabbed his boss by the shoulders in an attempt to lead him from the room.

Startled by Chin's touch, Steve glared over his shoulder at the older, portly detective, before angrily shrugging out of Chin's firm grip. "Leave me alone!" he snarled as he continued his forward momentum towards the gurney. The medical staffs' attention was diverted briefly towards the commotion but refocused quickly back to their patient as a nurse hurried to help intervene.

"Steve! No!" The no- nonsense tone of Chin's voice caused Steve to pause long enough for Chin to reach him again. "Steve, you have to let the doctors do their work. Danny needs their full attention now and they aren't able to give it if you're in the way."

All the fight dissipated within Steve as he stared at the prone body on the gurney. He did not notice the nurse's approach until she lightly touched his arm.

"Please Mr. McGarrett...Mr. Williams is in the best hands. We will take care of him but I do need you to wait outside for the moment." She said quietly as she helped Chin guide him to the door. "I promise, I will be out with his belongings soon and the doctors will give you an update of his condition as soon as they are able."

Steve nodded woodenly allowing himself to be led out of the room. He heard the nurse again try to reassure him that the doctors would give him an update when they could before she turned and re-entered the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes, trying to control the uncontrollable trembling that now shock his body. He felt sick and dizzy as the adrenaline rush that had fuelled his behavior since Duke's phone call, left him. He had hoped that this was just a bad dream or Duke had been mistaken of the seriousness of Danny's injuries. The reality of the situation threatened to overwhelm him. He swallowed a sob that caught in his throat as a single thought continually replayed itself like a broken record in his mind _'Danno's dying and there's nothing I can do about it!'_

Chin stood warily watching him, uncertain if the boss would attempt another dash into the ER or if Steve's impulsive actions had passed. His chest tightened in empathy as Steve collapsed almost as if defeated against the wall. The normally strong, stoic facade that the lead detective of Five-O presented to the world was crumbling and Chin easily read the strong emotions of fear and hopelessness in his friend's face.

"It could be a while before the doctors can tell us anything Steve." Chin said quietly. "How about we grab a coffee in the waiting room?"

Nodding slowly in agreement, Steve pushed himself away from the wall and followed Chin across the corridor into the small hospital waiting room.

H50 H50 H50

Ben Kokua sighed deeply as he studied the lighting in the parking lot. From where he stood, he had an uninterrupted view of where the attack had taken place. The only witnesses to the assault, a married couple who called 911 and given Danny first aid until help arrived, insisted that it had been to dark to see the attacker well enough to give any real sort of description. Ben sighed again. The parking lot lighting was dim but he was still able to identify Che and the HPD officer standing near Danny's LTD. He could understand the couple being frightened after the attacker had fired a gun at them but didn't they realize the attacker knew he had left witnesses; their own safety was now in jeopardy.

Che glanced up at Duke after examining the area where Danny had fallen. "Danny's wallet is empty, no cash, no cards but I think we have a good chance of lifting the mugger's fingerprints from it if he didn't wear gloves."

"I hope so, Che. Whoever did this is vicious! We need to him off the streets before he can do this again!" Duke stared down at the pool of blood at his feet. "The witnesses said Danny was shot as he lay on the ground. He didn't have a chance."

H50 H50 H50

Steve stopped pacing as the waiting room door opened and a small Polynesian nurse entered carrying Danny's clothes, shoes and holster. She hesitated a moment uncertain of whom to give the soiled items to but smiled as he stepped forward and accepted them he frowned as he stared down at the clothes and empty holster in his hand before he quickly snapped his attention back to the young nurse. "Excuse Nurse..." He quickly glanced down at her nametag before he continued, "Nurse Peck, is this all of Detective Williams' belongings?"

She nodded, "That's all his clothing and the belongings that he was carrying. There was no wallet or any other ID found in his possession. Mr. Williams has been taken into surgery. Dr. Bergman instructed me to inform you that both Dr. Killen and he will speak to you after the surgery."

"Dr. Killen?"

"Dr. Killen is our hospital's finest Thoracic Surgeon. Mr. Williams could not be in better hands. Now Gentlemen, if you will excuse me." She turned to leave the room.

Reaching out, Steve gently grabbed her arm, stopping her egress from the small room. As she turned back towards him, he asked, "Please, can you tell me how Danny is doing? How seriously is he injured?"

She cast a sideward glance towards Chin before returning her attention to this man whom so obviously cared for the injured man. "I'm sorry," she answered, "all I can tell you is Detective Williams' condition is presently listed as extremely critical. As for his injuries, I'm afraid you will need to discuss that with the attending doctors. Excuse me but I really must go."

"Thank you!" Steve said softly and he stood watching as the door slowly closed after she left the room.

Watching the nurse's exit from the room, Steve turned his attention back to Chin, "Danno's holster is empty!"

Chin frowned at the boss's observation, "I'm not sure if Duke or one of the HPD boys may have picked it up at the scene Steve but I'll check. So far everything indicates that this is a mugging that's gone wrong Boss, "He began his report, noticing the look of disbelief that flashed across McGarrett's face as he continued. "Witnesses say they saw Danny fighting with at least three men, the witness said he thought it was some sort of a mugging and Danny was resisting them. When I left Ben Kokua was taking the whiteness's statement"

Handing his detective the small pile of bloodstained clothes and the empty holster, McGarrett ordered, "Get these to Che , Chin, tell him I want everything he can gleam from them and then I want you to return to the bar and oversee the crime scene. Question anyone who might have seen or heard anything that happened. I want to know if anyone saw if Danno was alone or if he left the bar with anyone. Get me something!"

"Will do Boss. "Chin answered accepting the items before he turned and hurried away.

McGarrett waited until his detective left before he turned and looked towards the ER doors, gut instinct screamed at him that this was far more than a mugging turned sour. He had to admit that Danno's temper, when pushed into a corner was explosive. That and his resistance could possibly be the catalyze that turned a violent mugging into a shooting. It was a theory he rejected. Danny was too good a cop not to know the risks of resisting a mugging. If this was indeed more than a mugging, then Danno could still be in danger from the unknown assailant.

He sighed before he wandered across to the nurse's desk and softly apologized for his earlier behavior before he politely requested the use of a phone for official police business. Appeased by his apology, she offered him the use of the phone at her desk, before leaving for a moment to allow him to make the call in privacy. Contacting the desk sergeant at HPD, McGarrett arranged a police guard to be placed on Danny after his surgery.

H50 H50 H50

Ben spoke quietly to the bartender who remembered serving Danny in the bar. The man informed him that Danny appeared to have been waiting for a man who arrived a few minutes after Danny's arrival. He believed they had left the bar together not long after. The bartender proved more helpful than the two witnesses, giving a detailed description of the man Danny had met. He was now accompanying a HPD officer back to HPD to look through mug shots.

Duke slowly approached the tall Five-O detective. "We're getting names, addresses and statements from everyone in the bar, Ben. Most of the customers saw or noticed nothing unusual but hopefully someone may have noticed something."

"Thanks Duke," Ben said quietly as the two men walked slowly out of the smoke filled bar. Pausing at the door, Ben stared angrily at the parking lot that now seemed crowded with police, lab techs and curious spectators. "I don't understand what Danny was doing here Duke. He was exhausted when he left the office tonight. I suggested that we go for a couple of drinks to unwind but he decided he just wanted to go home to sleep. It just doesn't make sense!"

Duke lightly patted the younger man on the back. "That is something only Danny can tell us, Bruddah. Until he is able to, how about we concentrate on finding who did this to him and why." Ben nodded and walked with the Hawaiian HPD sergeant over to where Danny's LTD was parked.

Both men silently watched as Chin eased the Five-O company car into the parking lot and slowly emerged. He stood for a moment observing the scene before he walked slowly towards them. "How's Danny?" Ben inquired anxiously as Chin reached the two men.

Chin shook his head sadly, "Not good. They had just taken him into the OR when I left. Steve's taking it hard."

The other two men nodded in silent agreement. Although the normally aloof boss regarded his entire small group of detectives as ohana, a deeper, brotherly relationship had developed between him and the youngest member of the team. It hurt Steve deeply to see any one of his men injured in anyway but the four men knew such a brutal and senseless attack on Danny would be tearing him apart.

Returning their attention back to the investigation, Chin asked if anyone had recovered Danny's gun. Receiving a negative response to his question, Chin instructed a grid search be carried out for the missing weapon. After being brought up to date with the investigation, Chin placed the scene investigation and clean up into Duke's capable hands. He then accompanied Ben to meet the witnesses and escort them back to the Palace for a formal interview and statement.

H50 H50 H50

Grimacing at the taste of the syrup tentatively called coffee Steve McGarrett again paced back and forth in the small waiting room. Although Chin had left, he was not alone in the room. A young man dressed in a dark, conservative suit occupied on of the other chairs in the room. Casting a quick glance as he paced by, he contemplated briefly if the young man was in the military or involved in a government position, his clean-cut features and crossly cropped hair were indicative of both types of jobs. His waiting room companion seemed to be also waiting for word about a patient being treated in the busy emergency rooms.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Steve waited for word on his injured detective. Phone calls and personal updates by his detectives to help keep him on top of the investigation were grateful distractions from the agonizing monotony of waiting. His young waiting room companion occasionally glanced up from the magazine he held and watched the anxious pacing of the lead detective, before returning his attention back to his magazine. Neither man spoke a word as each anxiously waited for word on patients being treated in the Emergency Unit.

After an agonizing wait of four hours, the waiting room door finally opened, admitting an exhausted Doctor Bergman, accompanied by a young but serious looking doctor whom Steve assumed was the Thoracic Surgeon the nurse had mentioned. Before Steve was able to ask the one question he so desperately wanted an answer for, Doc made brief introductions before suggesting moving to a more private room to talk.

The small doctor's office they entered was located near the recovery room where Danny now lay, as the three men settled into seats facing each other, Steve asked, "How's Danno?"

"Steve, Danny's condition is critical. The bullet tore his left lung and caused it to collapse. We were able to repair the damage but we encountered serious complications during the surgery." Doc began to explain.

"Complications? What type of complications?" Steve asked quietly, his chest tightening in anticipation of what could only be bad news.

"Mr. Williams was shot at extremely close range with what appears to be a .22 caliber bullet." the Thoracic Surgeon continued with the explanation, "Although the bullet missed his heart, the shock waves it produced caused Mr. Williams to suffer a cardiac tamponade."

"Cardiac tamponade?" Steve asked, "English Doctor?"

"The heart is surrounded by a sac which holds a small amount of fluid to help lubricate the heart as it beats, Steve. This sac is called the pericardial sac." Doc began to explain, "If the heart is damaged or bruised, it may begin to bleed into the sac. Unfortunately as the blood builds up in the sac, it begins to squeeze the heart muscle causing the heart to lose the ability to beat efficiently. If too much pressure is built up the heart is no longer able to beat. Although the bullet missed Danny's heart, the shock waves it caused severely bruised his heart and caused it to bleed." Seeing Steve pale as the seriousness of the situation was explained, Doc hurried to reassure him. "We were able to drain the blood from the pericardial sac, but we have sedated Danny and placed him on a ventilator to allow his heart to rest and heal."

Steve allowed himself a breath of relief as Doctor Bergman glanced at the surgeon before continuing. "There's more Steve," he said quietly,

"There was also extreme blood loss that has compromised Danny's condition as well as the injuries he suffered during the beating."

"How serious are the other injuries?" Steve asked softly, bracing himself for more bad news.

"Extremely serious. Danny also has suffered a concussion from a blow to the back of his head, which required stitching, several broken ribs which could make him prone to pneumonia if we're not careful and severe internal bruising to several organs which we will need to monitor for any internal bleeding which may occur. Also, Danny's right arm is fractured in two places, probably caused by a blow similar to the head injury. We set the arm in surgery."

Doc paused a moment to allow Steve to digest the information he had just been given and to ask any questions but Steve remained silent. "I've sent the bullet we removed over to Che, Steve, but I think he will confirm it's from a .22. By the angle of the bullet and the damage it caused, I believe Danny was shot as he lay on the ground unconscious from the blow to the head."

Steve nodded slowly, Doc's words helping to confirm his suspicions that this was more than a mugging.

"Danny is being settled into the ICU Steve. As I have told you, he will not be awake while on the ventilator but I'll take you to his room."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Have you any questions Mr. McGarrett?" the surgeon, asked. At Steve's negative shake of his head, he turned to Doc; "I'll be up in a little while to check on Mr. Williams," Turning to McGarrett, he accepted the handshake offered, "Please feel free to ask me any questions at any time, Mr. McGarrett, I understand that you are listed as Mr. Williams's next of kin."

"I am and thank you, Doctor, for all you has done for Danny."

The surgeon smiled and gave a nod of acknowledgement as the three men walked to the door before parting company, Steve and Doc heading to the ICU and the surgeon back to the ER.

As the surgeon passed the waiting room, the young man who had waited in the waiting room stopped him. The two men spoke quietly for a minute before the surgeon continued on his way back to the ER and the young man walked over to the public phone located near the waiting room.

Glancing around to check that nobody would over hear his conversation, he dialed a memorized number. He waited a moment before speaking softly to the person on the other end. "Williams has just been bought out of surgery. I've spoken to the surgeon who says he's in critical condition... No we can't talk to him today. They plan to keep him sedated for at least 24 hours... The cops think it was a mugging... OK, I'll be back soon." Hanging up, the man cast a last look around before wandering out of the ER.

H50 H50 H50

Owens angrily screwed up the morning paper, cursing the headlines that blazed the news he had not expected to read; - FIVE – O DETECTIVE CRITICALLY INJURED IN VIOLENT MUGGING.  
He turned and savagely kicked the chair he had just vacated; causing it to shatter as it smashed against the wall.

'What's wrong?'" asked his companion, terrified of the violence Owens displayed when something didn't go his way.

"That Pig - Williams is still alive! Those bloody do-gooders that interfered last night apparently saved his life after we left!"

"So, what are you going to do? If Mr. Wong finds out, he'll have a fit."

Owens swung round and grabbed the smaller man by the throat, lifting him off his feet. "What am I going to do? Is that what you asked, you Idiot! What am I going to do?" He threw the man to the ground before leaning down and snarling an answer, "I'm going to make sure that that Pig will never talk to anyone and then I'm going to take care of some unfinished business with those do-gooders. That's what I'm going to do!" Giving the downed man a sharp kick, Owens turned and stormed from the room.

H50 H50 H50

Chin spoke quietly to the HPD officer guarding the door before entering the hospital room to check on Danny's condition and to bring the Boss up to date on the investigation. Walking over to where Steve was seated next to the bed, Chin looked down worriedly at the bruised and battered face of his young friend. "How is he?"

"Doc says he's critical but stable. They have decided to keep him sedated for a while to give his heart a chance to rest and begin healing. So, what have we got?" Steve glanced up at his detective.

Chin pulled a small notebook out of his coat pocket and opened it before he answered. "The bartender said Danny came into the bar about 11 p.m., ordered a cola and sat at the bar by himself. He was joined by another man about a quarter of an hour later."

"Do we know who the other man was?"

"No, the bartender was able to give us a description and possibly a first name. He thinks he heard Danny call the man Sammy. We have him down at HPD going over the mug books now, so far nothing."

"Sammy?" Steve asked, not recognizing the name, "Maybe one of Danno's snitches?"

"Maybe, I don't recognize the name though," Chin answered thoughtfully, "Anyway the bartender said this guy was acting nervous, real nervous. They spoke for a few minutes and then they left."

"Together?"

"That's what the bartender thought."

"Did anyone else notice them?"

"Ben's still checking. I'll let you know what we get. HPD are taking names, addresses and statements from everyone there but there are a lot of people to get through, it's a popular place."

"Get an APB out on this Sammy!"

"Already done, Boss."

Rising from his seat, Steve walked to the window and watched the sun's rays bake the city streets. Turning back to face his detective, he asked, "What else do we have?"

"The couple who witnessed the attack and shooting, Paul and Sarah Wilmot are tourists from New York. They were leaving the bar when they saw someone being assaulted in the parking lot. They admitted that they realized it was a mugging but were scared to become involved. After robbing Danny, they saw the assailant pick something off the ground and shoot Danny. Mr. Wilmot said that he fired the gun at them when Mrs. Wilmot screamed."

Steve shook his head, amazed and angry that someone could stand back and watch an assault take place but not do anything to avoid becoming involved. "Could they give us a description?"

"Claims it was too dark to see the attacker clearly." Chin shook his head in disgust at the witness's reluctance to co-operate." They gave us a vague description – tall, heavyset man dressed in dark clothing. The description doesn't match with the one the bartender gave us of Sammy. Mr. Wilmot thinks the car he was driving was a small, dark colored sedan, possibly blue, but isn't positive. Mrs. Wilmot believes she heard a second car sped away just seconds after the shooting."

"A second car, interesting, maybe another witness?"

"If there was, we have no way of tracing them." Chin said quietly.

"Any sign of Danno's gun?"

"No, we think that who ever shot him probably took it with them." Chin silently studied his boss for a moment, before asking, "You don't think it's a mugging gone badly, do you?"

Steve stared at him intently, "Do you?"

Chin shrugged, "I'm not sure. It is possible Danny resisted when he was robbed and it went sour."

Stepping back to the side of the bed, McGarrett silently studied the still form of his youngest detective. The bandaged head and chest, the heavy white cast that encased his arm and the dark, swollen bruises that marred his face and body was a silent testimony to the brutality of the attack. Drawing his eyes away slowly from his young friend, McGarrett returned his attention to the question. "I think that Danno was set up.

I think that he was lured to the bar by Sammy and then led into a trap. I want to find this Sammy; Chin and I want to find him fast! Check with all your snitches; get Ben to do the same. Squeeze them, and squeeze them hard! I want to know everything they know! Tell them we'll tear this island apart until we find this scumbag and anyone harboring him will have me to deal with." Steve's voice rose to nearly a shout as the anger within him welled up. Consciously forcing himself to calm down, Steve glanced at Danny before looking back at Chin. "We will find him Chin. I swear we will find Sammy and anyone else involved with this!"

Chin nodded, understanding the volcanic reaction from his boss; he felt the same intense anger. "Ben and I are on it Steve. We're also checking Danny's cases, recent parolees, anyone who has threatened Danny but it's going to take time."

Leaning over the unconscious man in the bed, Chin gave the young man's arm a fatherly squeeze and murmured, "Rest easy, Bruddah."

Straightening up, he turned his attention back to his boss. "We'll check in soon."

Steve nodded and watched Chin leave before returning his attention to Danny. "Who's Sammy, and why were you meeting with him? I don't understand what you were doing. You took your .22 and the LTD, so you knew there could be trouble."

Steve's hands tightened their grip on the bedrail as his anger and frustration rose. "Dammit Danno, why didn't you contact me and let me know what you were up to?" Steve's voice dropped and he lightly touched Dan's uninjured arm, "You know I would have backed you up. Aikane. Why did you go alone?"

Only the soft hiss of the ventilator and the quiet, rhythmic beeps of the heart monitor answered his questions.

Sighing deeply, Steve gently squeezed Danny's shoulder, "I'll be back later, Danno, hang in there"

He quickly spun around and left the room, determined to find some answers.

H50 H50 H50

Disturbed, Charlie Wong mulled over the night's events as he sat down in the small-aired dining room. Oblivious of the heady aroma of the nearby Plumeria's drifting into the sun warmed open aired breakfast nook, a copy of the current Honolulu Star-Bulletin, neatly folded near his coffee cup caught his attention.

FIVE-O DETECTIVE CRITICALLY INJURED IN VIOLENT MUGGING

He stared in disbelief as he unfolded the paper. Damn! After tearing the cover sheet off, Wong tossed the rest of the paper back onto the table as he read the article. Infuriated, he wadded the sheet up into a tight ball and threw it across the room. Those fools! Enraged, his arm swept across the table, sending everything onto the floor.

For several minutes, he mentally digested the headlines, which said Williams had survived the attack and was now in a drug-induced coma.

The article indicated the police had theorized the attack on Williams as a mugging gone sour and that Five-O was currently interviewing several witnesses.

Wong's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the complications brought by Williams' being alive.

"Where's that bumbling idiot, Owens?" he snarled, his face twisted with rage as he turned towards his bodyguard, who stood impassively watching his boss.

"He left earlier, said he had to take care of some unfinished business."

"Unfinished business? I know what unfinished business he has to deal with! When he returns, tell him I wish to see him immediately." Pushing abruptly away from the table, Wong ignored the chair as it clattered to the floor. "Ensure that idiot understands that it is not a request!"

The bodyguard nodded silently as Wong turned and stormed out of the room.

H50 H50 H50

The crowd of reporters surged towards McGarrett's car as he exited. His jaw flexed in annoyance and anger as he shouldered his way through the crush of bodies, cameras and microphones towards the palace stairs. Ignoring the shouts about the ongoing investigation of the violent assault and Danny's condition and injuries, he entered the palace and trotted up the stairs.

Standing near Jenny's desk, Chin, Ben and Duke were studying a composite picture as their irate boss swept into the anteroom. Glancing apprehensively at each other at the unexpected arrival, the three men were aware of the small gasp of fear that escaped softly from Jenny's lips as they turned their attention back to the boss.

Steve's halted his charge through the office as he noticed the distressed looks of his staff. Realized the heart wrenching assumption they had jumped to at his arrival, he quickly reassured them, "Danno's critical but he's holding his own. He's heavily sedated at the moment, so I decided to get up to speed on the case."

Seeing the looks of relief on their faces, he continued, "O.K. Gentleman, bring in everything you have. Jenny, can you bring in some coffee, please?"

Entering his office, Steve crossed to the lanai doors, opening them to allow the warm, fragrant laden breeze to blow gently through the room. He leaned against the doorframe a moment, his thoughts wandering back to the young man fighting for his life in the hospital room. Conflicting emotions of anger and fear surged through his soul as he again found himself wondering why Danno had not contacted him about meeting with Opella.

The entrance of Chin and Ben both carrying their notebooks and files, followed closely by Jenny who balanced steaming cups of coffee and a plate of Macadamia nut cookies in her hands, interrupted his thoughts.

He waited a moment for the two men to settle into the white, high back chairs that faced his desk and Jenny to place the mugs down and leave the room before he crossed to his chair and sat down.

"Ok, what have we got?" he asked, getting straight down to business.

"We got lucky, Steve, the bartender was able to pick Sammy out of the mug books." Passing his boss a thin folder to peruse, Ben continued, "Sammy Opella, strictly small time, mainly breaking and entering, hustling etc. Danny was the arresting HPD officer on a couple of his busts."

"So, he might be one of Danno's snitches." Steve speculated, lightly tapping the table with a pencil, as he studied the contents of the folder. "That could explain why Danno was meeting with him. We got an address on him?"

"No current address, he drifts around staying at various friends' places for a couple of days before moving on. We're checking out all his recent haunts, so far nothing."  
"Did Danno mention anything about meeting with Opella last night?"

Both men shook their heads in reply.

"Danny was headed home when he left last night. He was planning to crash for the night." Ben informed his boss. "He didn't mention Opella at all."  
Steve nodded, "So we can assume that Opella contacted Danno at home and lured him to the bar." Both of his detectives nodded silently in agreement.

Rising from his chair, McGarrett walked to the open door overlooking the city. Leaning against the doorframe, he stared unseeing at the view beyond. Why did you meet with Opella, Danno? What did he say to make you agree to meet him alone? His fists tightened with frustration and anger at Danno's secrecy and the lack of trust. DAMMIT DANNO! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? WHY?

The two detectives sat silently, watching as frustration and anger flittered across the face of their boss, before the inscrutable mask he normally wore returned.

Drawing a deep breath to calm himself as he turned back towards the two waiting detectives, McGarrett instructed, "OK, get Opella's description into the media and an APB issued. Ben, I want you to keep on top of it. Get together with HPD. Keep checking all of Opella's usual haunts, question all his acquaintances. Someone must know where he is! I want Sammy bought in as soon as he's located. What else do we have?"

"Danny's gun is still missing. We carried out a full search, but no luck. We're still running with the assumption that the attacker took it. We were able to locate the bullets fired at the witnesses. Che's examining them now; they appear to be .22 calibers, probably fired by Danny's gun. He's also comparing them to the bullet Doc removed from Danny in surgery. He should have something for us soon." Chin informed him, taking up the rest of the report.

"Che also managed to lift some prints from Danny's wallet. We're running them through CNC now."

"Good work, I want to know as soon as anything comes in!"

Closing his notepad, Chin looked at his tense friend, "Steve, if you want to go back to the hospital to be with Danny, we can handle things here. We'll keep you abreast of the investigation. Danny needs you!"

"Mahalo," he acknowledged quietly, "I might go home and change and then go back to the hospital."

The two detectives nodded in acknowledgement as Steve stood and grabbed his coat before leaving the office.

H50 H50 H50

Opening the curtains in an attempt to better lighten the room with the sun's dying rays, Wong placed the briefcase onto his desk, quickly checking for the important sheet of information he knew it contained. Unable to locate it, he emptied the contents onto his desk, again desperately searching through the scattered papers and notes. It was definitely missing!

Dread tightened his chest as he realized the person most likely to have stolen it. What if he had managed to pass it to that cop? It would only be a matter of time before the plot would be uncovered. A short matter of time before his own shark molested body washed up on one of the perfect beaches that encircled the island.

Rubbing the nervous sweat from his face, Wong straightened, unconsciously chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to decide his next move. He could not allow Wo Fat to become aware of the theft. He needed to find out through his contact precisely what the cops knew.

Quickly shoving the papers haphazardly back into the briefcase and snapping it closed; Wong picked it up and grabbed his coat before hurrying out of the door. He could not risk his next phone call being overheard.

H50 H50 H50

Settling into the chair next to Danny's hospital bed, Steve picked up the forensics report. Che confirmed that the bullets fired at the witnesses and the same gun had fired the bullet removed from Danno. Che also validated the theory Danny's gun had been the weapon used by comparing the bullets fired at the crime scene with records on Danny's .22 caliber gun.

A blackjack found at the scene had traces of hair and blood, proved to be the weapon used to bludgeon Danny. Smudged fingerprints on the jack indicated that one of the attackers wore gloves.

Sighing, Steve placed the report on the small table that held witness statements and the HPD report. Resting his head against the back of the chair, he allowed his eyes to close as he listened to the gentle swoosh of the ventilator and the slow hypnotic beeps of the heart monitor.

A sudden noise within the room woke him with a start. Looking around quickly, he watched as Dr. Killen approached the bed. Slowly easing himself into a more upward position, he watched as the surgeon examined Danny.

"How is he, Doc?" Steve asked anxiously as the surgeon finished the examination and began to write notes on the chart at the end of the bed.

Dr Killen smiled warmly, "He's definitely improving! I've just ordered a reduction in the amount of sedation he is receiving. He should be conscious enough by midday tomorrow for us to remove him from the ventilator." Seeing the look of relief on Steve's face, the surgeon gently reminded him, "As I have said, Mr. Williams' condition is improving but he is still a very sick young man. He will not be up to any type of questioning for another two to three days! He will still require complete rest and definitely no stress!"

Steve smiled, "I understand, Doctor. Thank you for all you are doing."

The surgeon nodded, "All part of the service, Mr. McGarrett, now if you will excuse me, I must get back to the ER as I'm on call tonight. I'll be back to check on Mr. Williams in the morning."

Steve watched the surgeon leave before turning back to his friend, Gently squeezing Danny's arm, he murmured, "You're going to be fine, Aikane, you're going to be fine." Wiping the moisture that threatened to fall from his eyes, Steve left a hand gently resting on Danny's arm and settled back into the chair, allowing himself to doze back into an exhausted sleep.

H50 H50 H50

Dropping the sheet back over the body, Chin straightened and nodded to the two attendants to remove the gurney.

"Sammy Opella." Ben commented quietly joining his colleague. "Probably a professional hit. Looks like he was killed elsewhere and the body dumped here. Che's taking some casts of fresh tire tracks could belong to our hit man." He glanced towards the head of forensic team who was carefully pouring plaster over a section of tire tracks in the fine red soil near the ditch surrounding the cane field. "I guess who ever dumped the body didn't count on this field being prepared for harvesting this morning."

Chin nodded silently watching as the body was loaded into the back of the coroner's car before he turned his attention back to his younger colleague. In his hand, he held two clear plastic evidence bags. One contained a well-worn wallet and the other a sheet of paper.

"I think this was more than just a hit, Bruddah, I think we have big pilikia," he said distractedly as he examined the bag containing the sheet of paper before passing it to Ben. "I found this in Opella's pocket."

Accepting the bag Ben quickly perused the page, which appeared to contain times, dates and places. "What do you think it means?"

"It's a copy of the President's itinerary for his visit to Oahu." Chin explained quietly, "I saw a similar copy of it in Steve's office a few days ago when Steve and Danny were discussing the security problems associated with it."

Staring down at the evidence bag he held in his hand, Ben murmured, "Than how did Opella manage to get a copy of it?"

"That's something we need to find out Bruddah, and fast!" Chin answered softly as he handed the second evidence bag to Ben. "Tell Che, Steve will want these to have the full treatment. Tell him we need the results yesterday! Also let him know that this evidence is top security. I'll let Steve know what we have."

H50 H50 H50

Gently pushing open the hospital room door, Chin quietly entered the room. He stood a second observing his boss who sat in a chair, close to the bed, talking to Danny, urging him to wake.

"Steve," Chin said softly as he walked over to stand near the bed, "We have trouble." Steve's attention immediately focused on the Chinese detective as Chin continued his report. "Sammy Opella's body was found in a cane field near Waialua about a couple of hours ago."

"Damn!" Steve muttered.

"He was killed by a bullet to the back of the head. Looks like a professional hit. Doc Bergman is giving a preliminary time of death of thirty six hours." Chin continued.

"That makes it a short time after Danno was hit." Steve said glancing towards the young man in the bed. "Maybe Opella was used to lure Danno out and then killed to keep him quiet."

"Steve," Chin interrupted his boss's theorizing, "When I did a search of Opella's pockets I found a copy of the President's itinerary for his visit to Oahu."

The statement caught Steve's full attention. "Are you certain?"

Chin nodded, "It was a complete duplicate of the one I saw you and Danny working on the other day. I gave it to Che for examination. He's aware of the security level it holds."

Rising out of his chair, Steve began to pace the small room, clicking his fingers in time with his steps. "What would Opella be doing with the itinerary and more importantly, how did he obtain it? Why was he meeting with Danno?"

Steve suddenly stopped his pacing and swung around to face Chin. "Any word on who Opella may have been in contact with before his death?"

"Word on the coconut wire is that Opella was running with the big league - Charlie Wong -in way over his head and frightened of Wong's newest enforcer- a guy by the name of Owens. Owens's prints matched the prints found on Danny's wallet. I've put out an APB " Handing Steve a file, Chin continued, "Owens has a string of arrests on the mainland for assault, assault with a deadly weapon and extortion, He has also been indicted in several murders but the charges were dropped."

"Dropped – why?" Steve asked, studying the file as he listened to Chin.

"Missing witnesses, evidence being misplaced." Chin explained. "Anyway, the coconut wire says that Sammy was scared about what he had got into and wanted out."

"Maybe he got involved with a plot involving the President. Maybe that's why he was meeting with Danno." Steve glanced across at the bed at his young friend, "Maybe that's the reason why Danno and Opella was hit." Chin nodded his agreement as his boss continued, "But I can't understand why Charlie Wong would be have any interest in a political hit, if this is indeed what he is involved in. Wong is more a drugs and extortion man. This is definitely out of his league! There has to be bigger brains behind this, but whom? Why?"

Walking to the window, Steve stood staring out at the scenery, his fingers snapping as he thought of who might have the desire, the motive for wanting the President's itinerary. "I wonder where our friend Wo Fat is?" he said quietly, "Maybe I should give Jonathon a call!"

"What about the Secret Service, Steve? Do you want me to give them a call?"

"No Chin, not yet. Doc says that Danno should be waking soon. I want to have a quiet talk with him first, see if he can fill in some of the blanks."

Chin nodded, aware that once the Secret Service became involved in the case that they would assume complete control and that could extend over any interviews that Steve could have with Danny.

"I want 24 hour surveillance placed on Charlie Wong. I want to know about everywhere he goes and everyone he sees! I'll arrange extra men power with Chief Dann. Let's see if we can find out who is whispering ideas into Charlie's head."

"On it, Boss!" Chin said, hurrying out of the room as Steve picked up the bedside phone to make the arrangements for the surveillance.

H50 H50 H50

Slouched down in the chair, Owens sipped coffee as he eavesdropped on the conversation of the nurses sitting at the table beside him. He smiled to himself as the conversation turned to the assault on Williams and the police guards that now protected the young detective in the ICU. He discovered that only medical personal and police were being given assess to the room.

Placing the now empty cup back down on the table, Owens grinned as a plan formulated in his mind. This is just going to be too easy! Stifling a laugh, Owens rose from his chair and went in search of the articles he needed.

H50 H50 H50

Shuffling the papers scattered across the small, rolling bedside table, McGarrett listened absently to the tinny sound of the phone ringing at the other end of the line. His attention was immediately snapped back to the instrument he held next to his ear as he heard the deep, authoritative voice of the C.I.A chief's snap, "Kaye."

"Jonathon, its Steve, I have a serious situation brewing, which I'm going to need your assistance with. I can't give you any details over the phone but I need to meet with you and discuss it as soon as possible." Capping a hand over his other ear in an effort to hear Kaye's voice a little better through the static of the long distance phone call, Steve McGarrett nodded grimly, "I'll explain everything when you arrive in a couple of hours, Jonathon, Mahalo. Aloha."

Sighing as he hung up the phone, Steve McGarrett turned and walked over to the side of the bed. It had been several hours since the doctors had began to reduce the amount of sedation Danno was receiving but he still showed little, if any signs of awakening from the drug induced coma the doctors had placed him in after his surgery. The nurses had reassured Steve that Danny was indeed beginning to show signs of emerging from his enforced sleep and was now fully initiating breathing on his own, the ventilator was now merely assisting his breathing.

Steve stood a moment studying the immobile face of the young man whom he considered as his kaikaina. Gently squeezing Dan's arm, Steve whispered, "I really need your help on this, Aikane. I need to talk to you. I need you to wake up." Glancing up as the door opened, Steve watched as Doctor Bergman and a small petite nurse carrying a medical tray entered the room.

Doc glanced at the exhausted man standing guard over his protégé' as he walked to the foot of the bed and picked up the patient's chart to study. Casting another quick glance at the lead detective, he shook his head in obvious exasperation at Steve's stubborn refusal to rest or even leave the injured detective's side for more than the few minutes it took him to freshen up. Deciding now was not the time to confront the man; he returned his attention to the patient in the bed, glancing at the heart monitor and then Danny before asking, "Has our boy shown any signs of wakening up yet?"

Turning his attention to his young friend, Steve shook his head slowly, the tension he felt evident in his tone, "He's still unconscious, and he hasn't shown any signs of coming around at all."

Doc smiled reassuringly at the Five 0 Boss, "Well, let's see if we can wake him up."

Steve moved closer to the bed as Doc gently grabbed Danny's shoulder and shook him firmly, "Danny! Danny! It's Dr Bergman, I want you to open your eyes." Receiving no response, Doc shook harder, his voice louder and more insistent. "Danny! It's time to wake up! Open your eyes!"

With a soft protesting moan, Danny weakly pulled away before gagging on the tube in his throat. The room suddenly echoed with the shrill sounds of the ventilator alarm and the racing beeps of the heart monitor. Danny's unfocussed eyes opened wide in fear as he struggled to draw a deep breath. Raising his hand, he made a weak attempt to grab the tube protruding from his mouth but the attempt was thwarted as Doc grabbed the hand and gently pushed it back down.

The nurse quickly silenced the alarm as Doc leaned over the critically injured man. "It's ok, Danny, you're safe. You're on a ventilator, just relax and let it help you breathe. You are in the I.C.U at Queens Hospital."

The young man's panicked struggle eased as the blurred shapes above him sharpened to reveal Steve and Doc Bergman's concerned faces. Frowning, he moaned softly, voicing an apparent objection to the offending tube in his throat.

Giving a small chuckle at his patient's obvious complaint, Doc patted the young man on the shoulder. "Now you have finally decided to wake up and join us, I think I can finally take you off this ventilator. I'm going to count to three, when I reach three I want you to cough as hard as you can. Do you understand?"

At Danny's small nod, Doc quickly counted to three, removing the offending tube as Danny coughed. Supporting Danny's head, Doc gave him a small sip of water to moisten his dry throat, before slipping an oxygen mask over Danny's face to assist with his breathing.

With his head resting back on the pillow, Danny slowly panned his eyes around the room, noticing some of the medical equipment connected to him. Both Steve and Doc noticed the look of confusion as Danny turned back to them.

Stepping closer to the bed, Steve gently placed his hand on Danny's arm. "Hey, Danno," he said softly, smiling affectionately at his Second-In-Command, "how are you feeling?"

Danny closed his eyes as he tiredly took a mental inventory of himself and his injuries. Slowly reopening his eyes, Danny murmured, "A little... sore, ...tired."

"Do you need something for the pain, Danny?" Doc asked quietly.

"No." he whispered weakly before lifting his head to stare at the bandages that encircled his chest. A tube snaked out the side of the bandages and disappeared from his sight down the side of the bed, his right arm was encased in a heavy cast. Dropping his head back down onto the pillow, exhausted, Danny struggled to keep his eyes open as he turned back towards Steve. "What...happened?"

Quickly glancing questioningly at Doc and receiving a small nod of assent, Steve asked, "What do you remember, Danno?"

Danny closed his eyes in concentration as he struggled through the fog and exhaustion that seemed to cloud his mind, making thinking difficult and slow. "I remember... I remember...being at home, "he began breathlessly, his voice distorted by the oxygen mask upon his face, "I was...tired...Wanted to... sleep."

"So you were home?" Steve quietly encouraged Dan to continue, "Then what?"

Struggling to focus on his boss, the detective whispered, "Sammy. rang... sounded... scared. Said he... had...s...something...big."

"Sammy Opella?"

Dan nodded weakly. "Met ... him at...a bar... Waikiki. Want...wanted ...protection said ...heard ...threat...Nix..." The words trailed off into a sigh as the exhaustion and medication caught up with the young detective and his head lolled gently to the side, his eyes sliding closed as sleep reclaimed him.

"I'm sorry Steve, but that's all you'll be able to get for now. He needs to rest." Doc said gently as he examined the sleeping man. "And so do you!" he admonished.

Steve smiled at the gruff doctor who, although was the coroner, was also the official medical practitioner to the small band of detectives.

"I will Doc, but first I have a meeting to attend." After giving Danno's arm a quick squeeze, he murmured to his friend, "I'll be back soon, Danno."

Doc smiled as McGarrett turned and silently asked to be informed when Danny woke again. "I know, let you know when he wakes but I think he will sleep for a few hours. If there is any change I'll let you know."

"Thanks doc, I'll be…"

"At the office." Bergman finished for him. "Steve, I wish you would get some sleep. I believe that Danny has an excellent chance of recovery. So, PLEASE get some rest."

Steve nodded, "I will Doc, but first I need to go back to the office." Glancing back at the bed as he reached the door, he again reiterated, "If he wakes"

"I'll call you" Doc answered, shaking his head as he watched the man leave.

H50 H50 H50

Wong slowly hung up the phone and woodenly walked back to his car. He felt dizzy and sick and it took him a moment to remember to breathe. After several attempts, he managed to get his trembling hand to open the door. Finally sliding behind the steering wheel, he rested his head on the wheel. The words of his contact echoed through his head.

"McGarrett suspects this is more than a mugging gone wrong! He's called a top security meeting in his office! NO, I don't know what he knows but your man must have blown it! Look I have to go! I'll contact you later."

His contact confirmed his worst suspicions. Had Opella slipped the cop the itinerary? God, what am I going to do? With his thoughts swirling, Wong started the car and drove back to the house. The last thing he needed was suspicious Wo Fat.

H50 H50 H50

The slamming of the outer office door heralded the arrival of the Five 0 boss. Jenny looked up apprehensively as her boss approached unshed tears glistened in her lashes. He smiled as he answered her unspoken question. "The docs are confident that Danno's going to make it. He is off the ventilator and was awake briefly. He's not up to visitors yet, but I'm sure in a day or two, he will love to see you."

Jenny smiled brightly at the welcomed news. Her chest tightened as she realized how close tragedy had come too close to the little ohana of detectives. "The Governor's office called, he wants an update on Danny's condition and progress in the case. Several reporters have left messages, all wanting exclusive interviews with you on the case."

"Damn vultures!" McGarrett muttered hotly, "Give them our standard answer."

Jenny grinned, "Already have!"

"Also, contact HPD, I want those news crews moved away from the palace stairs, they're blocking the entrance."

As Jenny reached for the phone, he continued, "Has Kaye and Agent Mills arrived for our meeting?"

"They're waiting in your office."

Steve nodded. Although he had only spoken to Agent Mills on the phone, he had met Burton in person before. The middle - aged Secret Service agent had not impressed McGarrett at all. The man was rude and arrogant, treating the detective as the leader of a little band of hick hillbilly's cops. Grinding his teeth in irritation that Burton was included in this meeting, McGarrett snapped, "We don't want any interruptions, anything urgent, have Chin handle it."

"Will do, Boss." Jenny answered, picking up the phone as McGarrett turned and entered his office, closing the door behind him.

H50 H50 H50

The three men waiting within the spacious office rose out of their chairs and warmly shook hands with Steve in greeting before settling again into their chairs. Seating himself in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, Steve made brief introductions between the men before quickly explaining the reasons behind the high security meeting that had been called at such short notice.

The men listened intently as he gave details of Danny's memory of the phone call he received and the late night meeting with Sammy Opella at The Tropical Whispers Bar. Unable to remember much of the meeting, Danno remembered that Sammy was agitated and wanted protection in exchange for information he knew about the presidential visit. Steve than described the witnesses' accounts of the brutal attack and shooting of his second in command as he left the bar in the company of his informer. Although it had not been fully confirmed that Opella had left with the Five 0 detective, it was an assumption that Steve felt fitted the scenario.

Uncertain if Opella had been snatched or fled the scene, Steve informed the men Opella's body had been found in a cane field thirty-six hours later. Pulling a sheet of paper from the folder in front of him, Steve said softly, "And this, Gentlemen, is what was found in his pocket by one of my officers."

Accepting the piece of paper, Kaye studied it silently before handing it to the Secret Service Security Chief and his agent. Returning his attention back to Hawaii Five 0 chief, Kaye inquired, "So, Opella managed to get a copy of the itinerary of the presidential visit! Any leads on how he might have obtained it, Steve?" As he leaned forward, he studied the man opposite of him. "Did Danny have full access to this information?"

Kaye barely blinked when McGarrett slammed the desk with a closed fist as he rose out of his seat to tower over the smaller; gray headed agent, his steel blue eyes flashed with anger. "What are you implying Jonathon! That my Second -in -command may have deliberately given a petty criminal a copy of the itinerary! That Dan Williams may be a traitor!"

"What do you think, Steve?" Kaye said softly, "Do you think it could be possible that Danny may, for whatever reason, have passed on the information to Opella? He had the means of obtaining the information and copying it. He also had the opportunity of passing the information on to Opella. You said yourself that he never informed you about the meeting." Leaning back in the chair as he continued to study the irate detective, Kaye continued, "Steve, I know that Williams is your second – in – command and that the two of you are close but you also know that Williams is a suspect in this case until proven otherwise."

Staring at the C.I.A agent for a moment, Steve's anger abated a little, he sat down as he answered, "I know that Dan Williams is a suspect in this case Jonathon, but not for a SINGLE moment do I believe that he gave Opella the copy of the itinerary. I believe that Opella was frightened by whatever he had become involved in and contacted Danno for protection in exchange for information about possible plots against the presidential visit."

"O.K., Steve," Kaye said quietly, " I tend to agree with your theory on the meeting between Danny and Opella but we will need to interview Danny."

The two Secret Service men who had been silently watching the exchange between the two men nodded in agreement. "We'd like to conduct the interview as soon as possible, Steve." Mills insisted.

"I'm sorry, Gentlemen, but that is unfortunately not at all possible for the moment. Danno is still in critical condition in the I.C.U and although he is now conscious, the doctors have said he will not be able to be questioned for two or three days. Also the room is an unsecured location, I'll need time for my forensic team to sweep the room for any listening devices." Steve explained.

"Was there any fingerprints found on the itinerary?" Burton asked.

"Only Opella's were identified. Che Fong, our forensic tech managed to pull up some latent; we're running them through the F.B.I now. We also have identified one of Danno's attackers as a possible hit man from the mainland, Leo Owens." Steve pushed a file towards the men as he continued; "Owens has been on the islands for about six months and is working for a hood by the name of Wong – Charlie Wong." Passing a second file to the men, McGarrett carried on with the report. "Wong is into the small stuff, more an extortionist and drugs man.

Word on the street connects Sammy Opella with Wong. Apparently Opella had been running errands for Wong but in the days before his murder we have been told that Opella had become increasingly scared."

"And you think that Opella might have stumbled on some sort of plot involving the president?" Kaye asked, warming up to the theory.

"Exactly!" McGarrett shouted, stabbing the air with his finger to empathize the point.

"But what I don't know is who is behind it."

"Maybe the Chinese," Mills suggested, "I don't think that they are too happy about the talks between the President and the Japanese. We'll run a check on Wong, see if he has any affiliations with the red Chinese."

Steve nodded, pleased to see that the men were taking his theory seriously, turning his eyes to the C.I.A chief, he asked, "Where's our friend Wo Fat?"

"I don't know at the moment Steve but I'll find out!"

"O.K Gentleman, I have an appointment with the Governor." Steve said, rising out of his chair, "If you will excuse me, I would like to meet again later and share any information."

The three men nodded in agreement and followed the head of Five 0 from the room.

H50 H50 H50

Standing at the bottom of the stairs of the palace, Mills and Burton silently watched as McGarrett drove away. "I want a full background check on Williams. Dig deep; I want the dirt on him and his family. He may have McGarrett and Kaye hoodwinked but I won't be satisfied until I know everything about him, even to what brand of toothpaste he uses." Mills muttered.

Burton nodded, "What about interviewing him?"

"That may have to wait until the doctors give the O.K. But I do intend to interview him without McGarrett interfering." Mills said hotly. "Maybe McGarrett is not being totally honest with us about Williams' condition; he seems to want to protect Williams as much as possible."

"Maybe Williams is up to an unofficial visit Boss?" Burton asked grinning.

"Maybe, but unsanctioned of course!" the Security Chief empathized.

"I'll get Hughes to give me a hand." Burton told his boss.

"Just get on it!" Mills growled before walking away towards his car.

H50 H50 H50

Making last minute adjustments to the uniform he had just stolen, Owens could hear the muted sounds of a radio in an adjoining office. Satisfied with his disguise, he picked up the medical tray and slipped, unnoticed from the utility room. He paused a moment near the open door of the office listening to a news report updating his victim's condition. 'Officer Williams, Second –in- command of our state police unit, Hawaii Five 0, remains critically ill in Queen's Hospital after a mugging turned violent in the parking lot of the Tropical Whispers Bar in Waikiki on Thursday night.

Sources from the hospital are quoted as saying although Williams has not yet fully regained consciousnesses after the attack. Doctors are quietly optimistic that Williams will make a full recovery.'

H50 H50 H50

Lifting the tray's cover and quickly glancing at its contents, Owens chuckled silently to himself. The doctors are sadly mistaken. Williams is already a dead man, they just haven't realized it yet. He continued his way, unhurried, towards the elevator near the end of the corridor.

Entering the elevator, he smiled innocently at the robust nurse standing in front of the elevator. "ICU please," he said, watching as she pressed the button corresponding with the floor where the ICU was located. He began to hum quietly as the elevator gave a small jerk and began to rise.

H50 H50 H50

Owens smiled as he entered the ICU. This is going to be too easy. Dressed as a lab tech, Owens calmly walked over to Danny's room.

"The doctor wants me to draw some blood," said Owens allowing the officer guarding the door to examine his tray.

"Looks okay," the officer said, glancing at the nametag Owens wore as he stepped aside.

Stepping just inside, Owens paused a moment, relishing the power of life over death he held over the man lying in the bed. Walking to the side of the bed, he set the tray he was carrying down on the narrow rolling bedside table. Removing the tray's cover, he picked up a 10cc syringe and pulled back the plunger, filling it with air as he studied the medical equipment that was attached to Williams.

Stumped at which of the three IV lines he needed, Owens fingered them. Suddenly he smiled. Two of the lines were connected to a larger tube that appeared to be inserted into Williams' neck.

"Well Pig, I guess this is my lucky day!" Owens laughed as he lifted the tubing and carefully slid the needle into it, savoring the moment.

Startled by the door opening suddenly, Owens removed the needle, dropping it back into the tray, not noticing as it bounced and fell onto the floor. He stole a quick glance at the visitors who were dressed in dark suits and had close-cropped hair. Unsure of what to do, he continued to fiddle with the tubing. 'Cops or FBI, most likely FBI, I know most of the cops on this lousy rock.'

Owens forced himself to remain calm as he released the tubing. He pretended to examine the other IV lines for a moment before picking up the tray. Nodding at the men as he passed, he casually walked out of the room and the unit.

H50 H50 H50

The two agents stood observing the young Five-O detective as the nurse adjusted the drips. McGarrett had not been exaggerating when he had informed their boss of the condition of his Second- In -Command; Hughes thought glumly, the young officer was connected to a myriad of tubes and machines that surrounded the bed.

Beginning to have grave doubts about conducting this interview, Hughes waited silently for the nurse to complete his procedure and leave, before reluctantly following Burton to the bedside.

Leaning over the sleeping Williams, Burton shook the young man and called his name in an attempt to rouse him.

Williams groaned softly and turned his head towards Burton's voice.

"Come on, Williams, wake up!" Burton demanded, shaking him more vigorously. "Open your eyes!" He was rewarded by another soft groan as Danny's blue eyes slowly peered out from under heavy lids, slowly panning around the room before focusing with glazed eyes onto Burton's face above.

"Detective Williams, my name is Burton, my partner is Hughes, Secret Service." he stated, flipping open his ID case. "We have been asked by Five 0 to spearhead an investigation involving Sammy Opella and a security breach involving the presidential visit. We have a few questions that we need you to answer. "

Dan nodded absently, as he again slowly searched the room with his eyes, confusion evident on his face. "Where's Steve?" he whispered weakly.

"There is no reason for Mr. McGarrett to be involved in this interview, Detective Williams," Hughes answered quietly. "The Secret Service has full investigative control of this case, so we are conducting the interviews. Mr. McGarrett will receive a complete report of course. Now we have a couple of quick questions and then we can let you get some rest."

"O.K." Danny agreed tiredly.

"Good man!" Hughes smiled encouragingly, lightly patting the young man's uninjured arm. "We want to ask you a few questions about Sam Opella. We understand that you met with Opella the night that you were attacked."

" He called me... wanted to meet..." Danny began to explain breathlessly.

"Why did you agree to meet with him?" Hughes interrupted softly.

"He's my snitch." Danny struggled to stay awake talking was quickly exhausting him. "Said he had... something big ... sounded scared."

"Why didn't you inform McGarrett of the call? You were obviously suspicious! You took your gun and a police car equipped with the radio to the meet but you didn't contact your boss and inform him of what you were up to. Why?" Burton demanded, stepping in front of his partner.  
Danny blinked tiredly, "Wasn't time... Sammy sounded... scared... He said... he said he needed to... meet."

"Wasn't time or you didn't want anyone to know you were meeting with him? Isn't that the truth, Williams?" Burton snapped.

"He said... it...it was urgent." Danny whispered, his eyes sliding shut in exhaustion. "No time."

"Oh, come on, Williams, enough with the lies!" Burton hissed through clenched teeth. "Opella needed to meet with you so YOU could give him information!"

"Hey, cool it a little, Mike." Hughes muttered softly, growing concerned at his partner's belligerent attitude towards the ill detective.

Ignoring his partner's warning, Burton continued his accusations, "Admit it, Williams, you gave Opella a copy of the President's itinerary!"

"No!' Danny whispered, struggling to open his eyes, "I don't know... what you're...talking about." The soft beeps of the heart monitor began to race as the young detective become agitated. "Talk... talk to Sammy."

"Oh, come on Williams drop the act! Opella's dead!" Burton snarled viscously, "Why do you think your Boss isn't here? – He knows you're a TRAITOR! He couldn't stand being in the same room as you!"

Gasping, Danny eyes snapped open wide at the agent's words. His drugged and fuzzy mental capabilities slowly registered what the agent laid on him. "No! No!" Danny whispered breathlessly, as he tried to explain the truth behind the meeting, "Sammy... wanted..." Slowly losing his battle against exhaustion Danny's eyes slid shut.

"Opella wanted what?" Burton demanded.

Soft, incoherent words were the only answer the young detective was able to give as exhaustion finally claimed him.

"Come on Williams, you can sleep all you want after we're finished!" Burton growled impatiently. He grabbed the injured man up by the front of his gown and began to shake him, rather violently, back into consciousness.

The young detective cried out in agony as his body was jerked back and forth like a rag doll.

"Mike, that's enough! Let go of him!" Hughes shouted as he grabbed his partner's arm and attempted to pull him away from the injured detective.

Hearing the door behind him slam open, Hughes was vaguely aware of people rushing into the room.

"What the Hell is going on here!" a furious voice yelled as Hughes felt himself shoved out of the way. .

Suddenly Burton felt an iron grip on his shoulder ripping him away from the defenseless detective and found himself slammed face first into the wall, the arm of the irate boss of Five-0 pinning him firmly in place.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a livid McGarrett demanded again, the pressure from his arm increasing.

"BACK OFF, MCGARRETT!" Burton shouted, as he attempted to shake loose of McGarrett's hold. "I'm on official business. This is none of your affair."

"That's where you are wrong!" McGarrett growled, ignoring the wince from Burton as he twisted the man's arms behind him, snapping the handcuffs tightly into place. Spinning the man back around, he softly informed him, "You're under arrest!"

"What for?" Burton spluttered in disbelief.

"Assault on a police officer for starters, I'm quite sure I'll be able to think of some more charges to add to the list."

"You can't be serious, McGarrett!" Burton muttered indignantly. Turning towards his silent partner, he appealed, "Pete, do something!"

Hughes studied him silently before shaking his head in disgust and turning his attention back to the activity surrounding the man in the bed.

Grabbing Burton's arm, McGarrett turned to the young HPD officer, who had entered the room behind McGarrett when the first shouts had erupted, "Read him his rights, then take him downtown and book him. Assault on a police officer."

The officer nodded, taking control of the prisoner as McGarrett continued, "I want two officers guarding the door to this room. No one is allowed to enter without clearance from the doctors or myself! "

"Yes Sir." the officer acknowledged before leading the prisoner from the room.

H50 H50 H50

Dropping heavily back onto the bed, Danny gasped in pain as he clutched his chest and rolled over, burying his face deeply into the pillow. He was vaguely aware of the loud angry voices as he struggled to draw a breath. Each beat of his heart sent an excruciating stab of pain through his chest. It seemed to crush what little breath that he could draw into his tortured lungs and radiated its fiery path down his left arm.

He heard someone call his name through the loud roaring that filled his head. Then he felt himself being rolled back over onto his back as something was placed over his face. He panicked at the sensation of suffocation and tried to pull away, as hands seemed to grab him from all directions preventing him from moving. Faces appeared to drift in and out of his tightening field of vision and the tone of Steve's angry voice seemed to follow him as he sank into darkness.

Ignoring the commotion behind him, Bergman quickly reached Danny's side, cursing as he noticed the chest tube that had been inserted was now dangling uselessly through the rails. Glancing immediately up at the heart monitor above, he was dismayed at the frantic irregular beeps that flowed across the screen.

Gently grabbing the young man's shoulders, Doc gently rolled Danny onto his back, removing the nasal canula before replacing it with an oxygen mask over Dan's face as he struggled for breath. Promptly pulling back the thin sheet that covered the young officer's body he began his examination.

As he stepped closer, he felt his foot land on something on the floor beside the bed.

Lifting his foot, the crusty doctor found himself staring at an empty syringe primed with air. Grabbing a pair of surgical tweezers from the treatment tray beside the bed, he carefully picked up the syringe. After depositing it into a small kidney shaped bowl that lay close by, he then reached for a clamp and snapped it closed tightly on the central line that ran intravenous fluids into Danny's neck.

"Doris, pull those IV lines now!" He snapped nodding towards the two IVs inserted into the back of Danny's hand as he turned up the amount of oxygen Danny was receiving through the mask. "Then go page Dr. Killen stat and bring back in the crush cart! Tell one of the girls, we are going to need that new portable x-ray machine up here now!"

Confident that his orders would be followed without delay, Doc promptly glanced back at the heart monitor before pulling out his stethoscope. Placing them in his ears he leaned over and hastily listened to his patient's heart and lungs. Straightening back up, he gently tried to calm the agitated young man. "Danny, I want you to take slow breaths! Nice and easy! I know it hurts but I need you to try and calm down!"

Turning angrily away from the door through which the Secret Service agent had just been led away, Steve's attention was attracted immediately to the activity surrounding his injured detective. The tension in Doc's voice alerted him that something was seriously wrong and he stepped towards the bed as the nurse abruptly brushed past him and hurried from the room. "Danno?"

"Wait outside, Steve, I promise I'll be out with a report on his condition as soon as I can!" Doc snapped.

The tone of the physician's voice left no doubt in McGarrett's mind that he had no tolerance for any objections. Glancing again at the activity around the bed, McGarrett reluctantly nodded and left the room.

H50 H50 H50xx

"I'm sorry, Mr. McGarrett, I didn't know that Mike would react the way he did!" The young Secret Service agent began as the hospital room door slid shut behind them. He took a defensive step back as the irate detective swung around and glared at him before rushing on with his apology. "It was only suppose to be a gentle questioning session. We only wanted to know what Detective Williams could remember of the meeting with Opella. I guess Pete got a little impatient when Detective Williams wouldn't answer our questions and kept falling asleep."

"A little impatient!" McGarrett growled menacingly, "What the hell does he do when he is really impatient!" McGarrett suddenly fell silent as he studied the young man who ran his hand through his hair in a similar fashion to Danno's nervous habit. There was something familiar about the agent standing before him. It took the detective a few moments to recall where he had seen the agent before. In a low but dangerous tone, he whispered, "You were in the ER waiting room the night Danno got shot! You knew he had been attacked and were waiting on word of his condition, weren't you?"

The agent looked startled for a moment before looking the taller man in the eyes. "I was just following orders, Sir." He answered, "I was told that a Five-O detective working on the President's security had been assaulted and that I was to remain at the hospital until he was admitted to a room. Then I was to report his condition back to my superior. I was not to talk to anyone!"

Studying the shorter man another moment, Steve silently decided that a talk with Burton and Mills was in order. First he needed to know that Danno was going to be fine. Turning his back to the agent, Steve began to pace as he waited word on his closest friend's condition. Unfortunately the doctor's were once again trying to stabilize the young detective.

Pete Hughes stood nervously a few feet away from the pacing lead detective of Five – O. The man reminded him of a tiger protecting it's young. Uncertain whether to speak again or remain silent, a single glance at McGarrett's angry and concerned disposition helped him decide the safest course of action was to remain silent and if possible, invisible.

Each time the door to Williams' room was opened and a nurse hurried in or out, he watched McGarrett stiffen and pause, and then resume his agitated pacing. The opening and closing of the door allowed brief glimpses into the room. It showed a flurry of activity around the bed, with quick snatches of frantic medical orders drifting from within.

Two HPD officers arrived and reported to the lead detective. Hughes listened as McGarrett issued orders that both officers were to remain on guard outside Williams' room at all times. No one was to enter the room unless specifically cleared by either him or one of the two doctors treating Williams. McGarrett empathized those orders to include Secret Service agents who may try to bully their way in. Then he turned away from the officers and resumed his nervous pacing of the corridor.

Finally after half an hour the door to the room opened and the two doctors emerged. Both men looked exhausted and the anger shown in their faces matched the rage they had witnessed in McGarrett's face only minutes before. They watched as McGarrett stepped forward and demanded, "How is he?"

The older doctor gently grabbed McGarrett's arm, leading him towards a small doctor's office. "I think we should go in here, Steve. It's a little more private."

Stepping nervously towards the men, Hughes looked at McGarrett. "May I come? I would like to know how Detective Williams is and I'll need to place it in my report of the incident." He softly stated.

The two doctors stared at him before turning back to McGarrett for his answer. An annoyed scowl flickered across the detective's face before he reluctantly nodded and led the others into the room.

Steve hastily made the introductions of the agent to the doctors while everyone settled into the chairs surrounding a small coffee table before asking the question that he so desperately wanted an answer to. "Well Doc, how's Danno?"

Bergman sighed deeply as he glanced down at his hands. Then he drew a deep breath before looking back at the anxious man facing him. Aware that this man would not be happy with anything less than the unvarnished truth, he began. "We are not totally certain of his condition at the moment, Steve. We are going to have to monitor him carefully over the next few hours."

McGarrett leaned forward, confusion and fear evident in his eyes as he studied both doctors closely. "Not certain? I don't understand! Surely you can tell how much damage was done by the assault on Danno."

Holding up his hand in an effort to stop the questions, Doc continued. "Let us explain Steve! The violent shaking dislodged the chest tube and shifted some of his broken ribs causing him a lot of pain. We were able to reinsert the chest tube and will monitor him for any internal bleeding that might occur. So far we have been lucky and there are no signs of any. The stress of the assault has placed some strain on Danny's heart but we are confident with medication, it will only be a minor setback in his recovery."

"I don't understand Doc, if the injuries Danny received in the assault are managed, than why aren't you certain of his condition?" Steve asked confused, looking from one doctor to the other.

"Steve, when I went to examine Danny I found this on the floor beside his bed." Doc said holding up the air-primed syringe in a small plastic bag. "The only reason it would contain this much air would be if someone was planning to inject it into Danny's vein."

"A murder attempt!" Steve murmured taking the bag from Bergman and then with a horrified look he snapped his attention back to the doctors. "Did they manage to inject any?" He asked, fearful of the answer.

"No, we don't believe so. The syringe was fully primed but we are taking precautions and Danny will be monitored closely for any symptoms of an air embolism and treat any problems that may arise." Doctor Killen explained quietly.

"Thank God," Steve breathed, "But how did anyone get close enough to Danny to do this? There was a guard on the door! The only people allowed in were medical staff and..."

"The male nurse was examining his IVs when we entered the room!" Hughes interrupted suddenly. "He appeared to be injecting something into the I.V in Detective Williams' neck."

"Male nurse?" Bergman questioned confused, "There's no male nurse assigned to Danny's room and there are no orders for any medication to be injected into Danny's IVs until later this evening."

Steve swung around and studied the young agent closely. "Did you get a good look at the nurse?" he questioned.

"Tall, solidly built Caucasian male, early thirties, stringy dark hair." The young agent described the nurse that had been present in Williams' room when the two agents had first entered. "He seemed a little nervous now that I think of it!" he added almost as an afterthought.

"I bet he was nervous!" McGarrett exclaimed, "You would be too if two Secret Service agents walked in on you as you were attempting to murder a police officer! Do you think you could recognize him if you looked through some mug books?"

Hughes smiled and nodded eagerly. McGarrett felt his chest tighten in anguish as the look on the agent's face reminded him so strongly of a similar look that he often saw on his youngest detective's face. "Good! I'll arrange one of my detectives to show you some mug books back at my office!"

"I'll have to get permission from my superior first, Sir," Hughes said softly, "but since both agencies are working together on this investigation, I don't think he'll have any problems with this. I'll contact him now!"

Steve nodded absently as the agent rose out of his chair and left the room. Returning his attention back to the two doctors sitting opposite him he asked, "Can I see him?"

"Only for a few minutes, Steve." Doctor Bergman agreed, "But before we go in to see him, I think we need to talk about Danny's visitors. As you are well aware Danny's condition at the moment is critical and still unstable. After today's incident we have decided it will be in Danny's best interest that visitors will be restricted"

Nodding his agreement, McGarrett rose from the chair and after quietly thanking Dr. Killen followed Bergman out of the room.

H50 H50 H50

The nurse glanced up from the chart she was writing in as the door opened and Bergman and McGarrett entered. Stepping away from the side of the bed she began to talk quietly to Doctor Bergman as Steve approached the bed. Steve stood for a moment staring at the motionless figure of his closest friend. Danny was propped onto his left side by several strategically placed pillows placed both in front and behind him, preventing the young man from rolling onto his back, an oxygen mask covered the lower half of his face. His broken right arm rested upon the pillows in front of him. The dark bruises that covered his face and body stood out starkly against the whiteness of his skin.

Gently placing his hand on his young friend's bare shoulder, McGarrett was shocked at how cool Danny's skin felt to touch despite the room being at a pleasant temperature.

Seeing his distress, Bergman hurried to reassure him. "Danny's in shock, it's not surprising after what happened. I've sedated him to allow his body time to rest and begin to heal." Bergman reached over and gently pulled the light sheet up higher over the young man as he continued, "I'm confident that Danny will be fine, Steve."

Steve nodded unconvinced as he glanced at the tubes and wires that connected his young detective to various medical equipment that surrounded the bed.

How safe was Danny? A second unknown murder attempt had been made right under the noses of a police guard and two Secret Service agents and the hit man had still been able to walk away unchallenged!

Leaning over the sleeping man, McGarrett gently squeezed his shoulder, "It won't be allowed to happen again, Aikane! I promise! I won't leave you alone until we get to the bottom of this!"

Straightening up, Steve turned to the phone on the small bedside cabinet. Picking it up, he requested to be connected with Chief Dann of HPD. He only waited a moment until the man answered, he then requested Duke Lukela to be assigned to guard Dan Williams in his ICU room in addition to the two police guards assigned to guard the door. Hanging up, Steve again silently watched his protégé sleep as he waited for the HPD sergeant to arrive.

Duke was shocked that a murder attempt had been made on the young detective in the ICU. He listened as Steve explained the restrictions placed by the doctors regarding the ill detective before the lead detective added his own directives regarding visitors. No one but authorized medical staff and McGarrett pre approved official visitors were to enter the room.

Satisfied that Duke would allow no unauthorized visitor to disturb Dan's recovery, Steve returned to the side of his friend. Gently placing his hand on top of the curly head, he whispered, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Danno. Just rest, my friend!"

"No one will get near him who isn't approved, Steve!" Duke vowed as Steve turned back to him.

"Mahalo, Duke," Steve murmured softly, glancing back at the still figure in the bed.

Sighing loudly, Steve emerged back out to the corridor and instantly looked around spotting the man he was looking for leaning against the nurse's station. Noticing his exit from Williams' room, the young agent walked swiftly towards him. "I spoke to Agent Mills and explained the situation to him. He has given me permission to help you anyway I can in identifying the man in Detective Williams' room, Sir."

McGarrett nodded, "Thank you. If you will meet me at Iolani Palace, I'll have one of my detectives show you our mug books and some photos. Hopefully you will be able to identify him among them."

Hughes nodded enthusiastically and followed the tall detective from the building

H50 H50 H50

Glancing up from her typing, Jenny watched a tightly controlled McGarrett enter the office, followed closely behind by a young dark suited man. Tapping on the walls of his two remaining detectives' cubicles as he passed, he silently directed them to join him in his office.

He reached out, grabbing the phone messages she held out to him as he strode by her desk. "Anything that can't wait?" he asked, stopping his momentum a moment as she blocked his way.

"Agent Mills rang. He sounded quite irate. He wants a full explanation about Agent Burton's arrest. The Governor also called wanting a full update on the case." Jenny said softly, trying to prevent her voice from carrying to the stranger who stood only feet away.

McGarrett gave a terse sigh and nod. "Make an appointment with the Governor for later this afternoon. As for Mills, I'll call him back after I have finished here." Jenny nodded and turned back towards her desk as Steve moved away.

Steve led the young man over to Danny's cubicle and settled him at the desk. "I'll have one of my detectives bring you in some photos and mug books to look through. Would you like a coffee?"

Pete shook his head, "No thank you, Sir," he answered eagerly, "I'm fine."

"If you're sure." Steve answered quietly, "My detective won't be long."

Pete nodded again enthusiastically as Steve turned and left the small cubicle. Watching the lead detective leave, he looked curiously around the office. Framed citations and certificates, all presented to Danny Williams, lined one wall. Files were scattered across the desk awaiting the detective to return to complete his paperwork. Pinned on the opposite wall directly across from the desk was a large surfing poster. The poster drew the attention of the agent, leaving him day dreaming of the thrill that must be felt riding such large waves.

Pausing again by Jenny's desk, Steve leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Keep an eye on him, Love, if he starts to search Danno's office, let me know!"

Jenny looked up at her boss before glancing across at the man sitting patiently at Danny's desk. "Will do Boss!" She whispered back.

Satisfied that the Secret Service agent would be watched while he updated Ben and Chin, Steve hurried into his office, closing the door firmly behind him.

H50 H50 H50

Ben and Chin sat patiently in the white chairs opposite his desk as Steve entered the room. A quick concerned glance passed between the two detectives as they both read their Boss's tense mood. Walking to the lanai doors, Steve swung them wide open and stood a moment gathering his thoughts.

Watching him, both men shifted in their seats again sharing a quick glance before Chin broke the uncomfortable silence. "Steve, is everything alright? Nothing has happened to Danny, has it?" he questioned softly.

Steve turned back towards them, his eyes blazing with anger. "It seems that Mills and his boys decided that Danny was well enough to interrogate this afternoon. The HPD officer guarding the door allowed them into Danno's room when they flashed their badges and pulled rank on him. Unfortunately Danny wasn't as awake and as responsive as they wanted - Agent Burton decided to 'wake' him up with a bit of a shake. When Bergman and I entered the room a few minutes later we found Burton violently shaking Danno like a rag doll and screaming at him to wake up! His partner Hughes, the agent I have left in Danno's cubicle was attempting to pull him away!"

"What!" Chin exclaimed angrily, "Is Danny alright?"

"What the Hell did he think he was doing!' Ben raged, his hands curling into tight fists. "Why was he trying to question Danny? They were told Danny is in no condition to be interviewed!"

Raising a hand to stop the angry outburst Steve assured them, "Burton is down in HPD lockup. I've charged him with Assault on a Police Officer and I'm sure I will think of more charges to be bought against him.

"Doc said the injuries that Danno suffered in the attack have not placed a large setback in his recovery." Steve informed the two angry detectives, "However when the agents entered Danno's room there was a nurse who appeared to be fiddling with the I.V. in Danno's neck. They didn't think much of it at the time and the nurse left a few moments after they entered the room.

When examining Danno after Burton's attack, Doc found a syringe primed with air on the floor of Danno's room. We're treating this as a second attempt on Danno's life. I have doubled the guards outside his door and I want either Duke or one of us on guard within the hospital room until this case is wrapped up.

The doctors have placed strict instructions regarding all visitors or anyone guarding Danny. No one is allowed into the room without the doctor's permission. There is to be NO discussion on the case at all without either Doc or Dr. Killen being present. Danno is not to be placed under any stress at all while he is in the ICU.

I have Agent Hughes outside to look through some mug books to see if he can recognize the nurse in Danno's room. Ben, I want you to stay with him, show him Owen's photo as well. If he doesn't recognize the guy get an identi- kit photo done."

"O.K. Steve." Ben agreed as he rose from his chair and left the room. Turning back to Chin, Steve asked, "How's the surveillance going on Wong?"

Chin smiled, "It has been interesting to say the least, Boss! I managed to talk to a few of Charlie Wong's neighbors and they mentioned that Charlie has had a visitor for the last few days - a fat Chinese gentleman, with a mustache, accompanied by a tall thin oriental."

"Wo Fat!" Steve murmured as he rose out of his seat and began to pace the room,

"Well I think we have the brains behind the brawn. I wonder what the old spy is after?"

Chin shook his head as he continued his report. "The neighbors said that he has kept out of sight most of his visit. The surveillance team hasn't spotted him yet.

Wong was observed last night leaving his residence and traveling to a public phone booth where he placed one local phone call. He looked extremely upset after he hung up and had to sit in his car a few minutes to settle before he was able to drive back to his residence."

"Were we able to find out who he called?"

"It was a strange one, Boss! When we checked the call was made to the Capitol Building. The call was put through to an extension but we think there must have been some kind of mistake made."

Steve stopped his pacing and faced his Chinese detective, "A mistake? What do you mean?"

Chin shifted uncomfortably under the lead detective's piercing scrutiny; "The extension was to the office's currently being used by the Secret Service."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked quietly.

Chin nodded.

"Interesting!" McGarrett mused and nodded his head for Chin to go on.

"Owen's was observed leaving the residence early this morning. He returned at 3 p.m., looking agitated and nervous. He hasn't left the residence since."

"That puts him in the time frame for the attempt on Danno's life." Steve said, "Chin I want the surveillance and phone taps continued and if Wo Fat is there I want any photos we can get of him. I think I need to have a chat with Jonathon again about Wo Fat's whereabouts and maybe see if he can give us some backgrounds on Agent's Mills, Burton and Hughes. If they are involved, I want to know about it!"

Chin nodded his agreement as McGarrett continued with his instructions, "I want you to be in charge of Danno's protection. Remind everyone involved of the doctors' restrictions! I need to get over to HPD and interview Burton, than I will be at Governor's office if you need me."

"Done. Boss." Chin said quietly rising out of his chair and following his boss from his office.

"Steve, we have a suspect!" Ben called out, halting his Boss's egress from the office. Hurrying out to the anteroom, Ben held a photo out for McGarrett to accept. "It was who we suspected, Steve - Owens. Agent Hughes positively identified him as the nurse he saw in Danny's room fiddling with the I.V."

Taking the photo, Steve asked softly, "Hughes is certain this is the man?"

"100 percent certain, Steve! Do you want us to pick him up?"

"No, not yet! We don't want to tip our hand to Wo Fat. After Hughes leaves, check with the lab; see if Che has managed to lift any prints from the syringe I dropped in to him. If Owen's is as careless as he appears to be, I'm certain his prints will be on that syringe. I want you to get Hughes' statement about the incident in Danno's room and also about witnessing Owens fiddling with Danny's central line."

Ben nodded, "O.K. Steve."

As he turned to re-enter Danny's office, Steve grabbed his arm, "And Ben, make friends with him, find out what you can about what they wanted to know from Danno, but don't give any of our investigation away!"

At Ben's puzzled look, Steve whispered, "Someone gave Opella that itinerary! It wasn't one of us and I know it wouldn't have been Danno and the only others with access to it was the Secret Service. Until we know who gave it away, I think we are better off holding our cards close to our chest!"

Ben gave a quick nod of understanding and headed back to the agent. Steve then gave Jenny an itinerary of his movements in case she needed to contact him before leaving the office.

H50 H50 H50

Sitting in his car, McGarrett's hand sat lightly on the ignition key, his thoughts were with his young friend in the ICU. I don't know what is going on yet, Danno, but I promise you that I will find out and until I do NO One is going to get near you again, my Aikane!

The sound of a horn broke the train of his thoughts and McGarrett started the engine, his thoughts now on the interview with Burton awaiting him at HPD and the charges that he would be filing against the overzealous agent.

H50 H50 H50

Entering the interrogation room at HPD, McGarrett was surprised to find Burton's handcuffs had been removed and he was sitting at the table with Jonathon Kaye and Agent Mills on either side of him. A young HPD officer stood nervously against the wall, silently observing the three men. With a curt nod of his head, Steve dismissed the officer and waited for the officer to leave before addressing the three men left remaining in the room.

"Gentleman," he began, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table from where the other three sat. "I'm sure you are well aware of the charges of Assault on a Police Officer and the Interference in a Police Investigation that has been lodged against Agent Burton in relationship with the assault on Detective Danny Williams this afternoon."

Burton remained silent as he cast a smug look at McGarrett before turning his attention to his own boss.

"There are to be no charges brought against my agent, Mr. McGarrett! He was conducting a lawful interview with a suspect." Mills said softly.

McGarrett stared in disbelief as the agent's words slowly registered. "Lawful interview! He was ASSUALTING a police officer! A critically injured officer at that!" McGarrett slammed his hand hard on the table empathizing his words. "He's damn lucky that we walked in on the interview when we did or he might be facing a murder charge now!"

"Oh, come on McGarrett! That's exaggerating things a little! All I did was give your guy a little shake to wake him up." Burton snorted, "He was being uncooperative!"

"Uncooperative! My God! Danny Williams is critically injured and heavily sedated and you expected him to sit up and answer questions! I told you that the doctors had said he was not well enough to undergo any type of questioning, let alone the interrogation you attempted to put him through!" Drawing a deep breath to settle his Irish temper, Steve suddenly changed the line of questioning, "I understand when you entered Danno's room this afternoon there was a male nurse already in the room."

Burton paused a moment and turned, startled by the question. "Yes, he was fiddling with the IVs I think he had just given your boy an injection. Why, McGarrett?"

"We believe there may have been a second attempt on Danno's life this afternoon. It appears that someone was planning to inject air into the I.V line."

Kaye grimaced, "Nasty but effective!" He murmured.

"So they are trying to get rid of anyone who might talk to save their skins!" Burton murmured to his boss.

"Or any potential witnesses!" McGarrett countered forcefully.

"Oh come on McGarrett, don't pretend to be naive! We both know that Williams is the prime suspect in an assassination plot! We needed to move on this fast and frankly we believe that you are protecting him! You won't even consider that it is probable that Williams is a bent cop!" Mills countered.

"Look McGarrett," Burton interrupted, "We were tipped off about Opella being involved in a plot against the President several weeks ago and have been trailing him since. The other night we followed Opella to a bar where he met up with Williams. A meeting which, do I need to remind you, that you were totally unaware that your detective was having!" Burton said, watching Steve's reaction, obviously enjoying the moment before continuing with his report. "Williams and Opella seemed pretty friendly, talking to each other for several minutes before leaving the bar. Williams was observed several times during the conversation glancing around, almost as if he was worried about being spotted.

In the parking lot three men confronted them; Williams made no attempt to get to his car and radio for assistance! Instead he seemed more anxious for Opella to get away! It leaves me wondering why an experienced police officer would not want back up when he was in trouble! The only reason I can think of, McGarrett, is because your golden boy did not want anyone to know what he was up to!"

Steve stared at the Secret Service agent in disbelief as the implication of the agent's words sunk in. His anger began to boil like the fiery lava from Mount Kilauea. Rising to his feet, he quickly rounded the desk and grabbed the agent by the front of his shirt, pulling him roughly to his feet. "Are you telling me that you watched the attack on Williams and did nothing to prevent it?"

Burton pulled away and glared at the irate detective. "Williams was a small fish in this case! We weren't going to blow months of surveillance just to protect a dirty cop!"

"One of the witnesses said they thought they had heard two cars!" McGarrett said quietly, his voice dropping to a furious whisper as parts of the jigsaw began to come together in his mind. "The car the witness described wasn't the attacker's car, was it? It was yours! You left Williams to die after the attack! You made no attempt at all to offer any medical assistance!" McGarrett's voice rose as he stepped menacingly close to the agent, his hands curled tightly into closed fists as he fought the urge to strike the man who had callously watched the attack on his closest friend without intervening then had left him fighting for his life without any thought of assisting.

"Why don't you face facts, McGarrett? Your golden boy isn't as sweet and innocent, as you like to believe! He used his position to pass on top-secret information to a criminal. Williams is a traitor and the sooner you accept the facts that are staring you in the face and charge him, the faster we can move on with this investigation." Burton yelled, his face reddening in anger.

"Charge him? CHARGE HIM!" Steve spluttered as his voice rose in proportion to the outrage that was fueling his soul. "It's not Dan Williams who should be facing charges! My God! I should be charging you!"

Mills sat silently watching the exchange between the two men before glancing across at Kaye and than back at McGarrett. "I will say this only once more McGarrett, there are no charges to be made against my agent. That order has come from Washington and I am certain that Jonathan will confirm that for me. As for Detective Williams, we WILL interview him whenever we feel the need to and you will not interfere with that! This is a Secret Service matter and we are taking full control over this investigation! Now if you gentlemen will excuse us, Burton and I have things to attend to. Good afternoon, Gentlemen."

McGarrett stared at the door as it closed behind the two agents before turning back to angrily at Kaye. "Jonathan, surely there is something that can be done about this! This is a Five-O investigation! Danno is one of my officers! They have no right to interview him without me being present!"

"I'm afraid they do, Steve!" Jonathan told the furious man calmly, "And Mills is correct when he said Burton is not to be charged. That's an order from the White House. Also Steve, the Secret Service has the right to take over this case. Their jurisdiction supersedes me. I'm sorry but I can't help."

Without another word Kaye rose from his chair and left McGarrett alone in the room. Picking up the arrest file that lay on the table in front of him, Steve threw it at the door, wishing he had something a little heavier. With a frustrated sigh, he leaned down slowly to pick up the scattered papers, before he exited the tiny room.

H50 H50 H50

"So, that's it Steve! Burton can waltz into Intensive Care and physically assault Danny and we can't do a thing about it!" Ben's voice rose with his disbelief and anger. "God, they watched the attack on Danny and did nothing to prevent him being shot, than they left him lying in the gutter to possibly bleed to death and we just let them go! I don't believe this!"

Steve watched silently as the furious detective rose from his seat and began to pace across the room. He understood the anger and frustration Ben was feeling: the very same emotions rippled restlessly within his own soul. The mere fact that certain Government Agencies could break the law under the guise of justice disturbed him greatly.

More disturbing was how he would explain to Danno that even though he had witnessed a violent attack against his critically ill friend, that justice would not be served. Nor would these same men who had not only attacked him in the hospital but had also watched the young detective attacked and gunned down than left him bleeding in the streets ever be bought to account for their callous actions.

Drawing a deep breath to calm his own rampant emotions, Steve said quietly, "They won't get away with it, I promise you, Ben! We will find everyone involved in this and bring them to justice! I will not allow anyone to railroad Danno into a conviction for a crime he did not commit!"

Rising from his chair, McGarrett slowly began to pace the room, his fingers clicking rhythmically as he considered his next move. "Ben, I want the book on the Mills, Burton and Hughes, the whole nine yards and I want it yesterday! Use your contacts but do it quietly!"

Ben nodded slowly, "Do you really think one of them is involved in this?"  
Steve turned and stared at his detective as he nodded, "I do! We know that Wong has been in contact with one of the agents! Someone had to give Opella a copy of the itinerary! We know it wasn't Danno, so it had to be someone with enough access to it to be able to photocopy it without anyone being suspicious. The only other people with that type of access were the agents.

They seem extremely interested in finding out what Opella might have told Danno at that meeting. So interested that they are willing to ignore the doctor's orders and endanger Danny's health to obtain the information!"

"I'll get on it right away Steve." Ben said as he turned and hurried out of the room.

Steve nodded to the departing detective's back before turning his attention back to the remaining detective. "Chin I want you to step up our surveillance on Wong! Get HPD to turn up the heat on all his operations. Maybe one of his boys will start getting nervous and make a mistake.

When you are finished, get over to the hospital and relieve Duke! Remember that there is to be no discussion on the case at all until Bergman or Killen OKs it. I want one of us with Danno at all times. If our suspicions are correct and one of the agents is involved in this mess, they might decide Danno is a threat! There have been two attempts against Danno's life so far, I don't intend there to be a third!"  
"What are you going to do, Boss?" Chin asked as he prepared to leave.

"I think I will have a short visit with Jonathon. Maybe he can shed some light as to what Wo Fat may be up to. We know he is on the island and is staying with Wong, so it must involve the presidential visit. Then I'll swing by the hospital, talk to Doc. We need to talk to Danno as soon as we possibly can and find out precisely what he remembers, if he has been in contact with Opella before the night they were hit."

Chin hesitated, "Do you think Danny might have been and not said anything?"

Steve slowly shook his head as he turned and looked out over the palace grounds through the open lanai doors. "I don't know Chin but we need to find out. He continued to stare out at the scene below as he heard the detective silently leave the room. I'm not sure what Danno was up to! All I know is he didn't trust me enough to back him up! Maybe there wasn't enough time to contact me but he didn't even try! The disturbing thoughts flickered through his mind as he tried to push the hurt and anger back down. Sighing he turned and collected his jacket before leaving the office on his own assigned legwork.

H50 H50 H50

Jonathon Kaye slowly hung up the phone and swiveled the chair around to look out of the window. Washington was aware of Wo Fat's presence in Oahu and had heard of the assassination plot, which Dan Williams had apparently stumbled onto, to take place during the summit meetings. Intelligence believed that it was connected to a plan by the Chinese to continue the rift between the Japanese and the American governments. China had long been opposed to any formal trade agreement being reached between the two nations and was willing to prevent it from happening by any means at its disposal.

More disturbing were reports that a possible double agent had infiltrated the security network guarding the President. Washington wanted to flush both Wo Fat and the mole out into the light and if that meant endangering the life of a police officer to do so, than Washington deemed that a necessary sacrifice. They needed to find the double agent who had so successfully infiltrated the Secret Service and had buried himself like the mole until it was time to come out from underground and carry out the Chinese bidding.

They ordered no charges were to be bought against any of the Secret Service agents. Nothing or no one was to interfere in the conspiracy until the double agent tipped his hand by either making his move to silence Williams or to contact Wo Fat. Nothing could be done to risk this mole slipping between their fingers! The very life of the President depended upon it!

Jonathon sighed. He was trapped between a rock and a hard place! Washington was immovable with their orders about no interference but Steve McGarrett would move heaven and earth to protect and clear his young detective.

A soft beep from the office intercom interrupted his unhappy thoughts as the secretary assigned to him during his stay in Hawaii announced the arrival of McGarrett. He sighed again, a little surprised that it had taken this long for the lead detective to come after the angry exchange at the police station and told her to send him in.

He had barely time to glance up as the office door swung open and McGarrett charged into the room. Hoping to forestall the volcanic eruption that he was certain was about to take place; Kaye quickly stood up, "Steve, I'm sorry, my hands are tied about your arrest of Agent Burton. I don't agree with his actions but there is nothing that I can do to help you."

McGarrett nodded angrily, "I need information, Jonathon! Wo Fat is here on Oahu! We know he is staying at Charlie Wong's home! I want to know precisely what he is doing here and if his presence on the island may have something to do with Washington's orders not to charge Burton?"

"Steve, I can't tell you much. Most of it is classified information at the moment but I can tell you that we expect Wo Fat is here to disrupt the summit! We know he is using local talent to help him and the Secret Service has had them under investigation for several weeks which you are already aware of."

Steve nodded, "Jonathon, I need more to go on. I know that there is something more going on! Please, this is Danno's career and life that is at stake! Please give me something?"

Kaye sighed and tapped his pencil on the desktop before slowly looking up at the detective. McGarrett's desperation was evident on his face. "Steve, I'm going to give you a warning but it is to be strictly between you and I. Don't let the Secret Service agents take over Danny's protection! Danny's life will be worth nothing if they do. He stumbled on something that he shouldn't have and now they will do anything they can to silence him!"

"Are you telling me that the Secret Service is involved in the assassination plot?" Steve asked, incredulous.

Jonathon pulled over a file sitting in front of him and began to write in it, "What I am saying Steve is Williams is in danger if they take over his protection! I can't tell you more than that. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do!" Ignoring the Five-o detective, Kaye began to concentrate on the file, not looking up until after he heard the detective rise and leave the room. Only as he heard the door close did Jonathon look back up and sigh. GOD, there was times he hated this job!

H50 H50 H50

Nodding to the officers guarding the door, Steve pushed open the door and led Dr Bergman into the small ICU room. Doc had given permission for Steve to carry out a mild question session with Danny. The young man had shown no symptoms of an air embolism and Bergman felt confident that Danny was strong enough to answer Steve's questions.

Inside, Chin rose from the chair he was sitting in, close to Danny's bed, and met his boss near the door.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked, glancing towards the sleeping young man in the bed.

Chin followed his boss' gaze with his own before returning his attention back to the two men. "He's been sleeping most of the evening but when he is awake, he's very quiet, not wanting to talk." Chin answered quietly, concern coloring his voice.

Steve nodded and slowly approached the bed. Placing his hand lightly on Dan's arm, he smiled warmly as Danno slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised to see the hurt and apprehension in his young friend's face as he slowly and lethargically focused on him before panning his eyes slowly around the room, settling momentarily on each of the other men in the room before refocusing back onto him. The quiet beeping of the heart monitor began to increase and he spoke gently to the obviously upset patient as Bergman stepped closer to the bed "Hey, Danno, how are you feeling?"

Pulling slightly away from Steve's touch, Danny continued to stare tiredly at him before cautiously answering, "I'm O.K." He licked his lips before warily asking, "What are you doing here?"

Steve blinked a moment, confused and bewildered at the young man's question. "I wanted to make sure that you are O.K. and I need to ask you a couple of questions about what you remember about your meeting with Sammy."

Glancing back towards Chin, Danny slowly refocused on his boss' face. "Am I under arrest?" he asked, his voice barely stronger than a whisper.

"Under arrest? Why would you think you are under arrest?"

Danny turned his head, staring at the wall as he softly answered, "I was told that ...that you...you believe that I..." He paused briefly, battling the rampant emotions that were bubbling to the surface. He continued to stare at the wall, unable to look Steve in the eyes, not willing to see the anger and disappointment that he knew would be coloring his best friend's face. He drew a breath, wincing at the pain it caused, before he whispered, confused and upset. "I don't know... what I ... I'm suppose to... to have done!" His voice faded away as he dropped his head wearily back onto the pillow, closing his eyes and pulling away from Steve's touch.

Steve cast a worried look back over his shoulder at the two men behind him before he gently replaced his hand on his friend's arm. "Danno?" He waited a moment and when he received no response, commanded, "Danno, look at me!"

Reluctantly, Dan opened his eyes and slowly turned back towards his boss. The look of devastation and deep hurt on Danny's face cut like a hot knife through Steve's soul. He believes what Burton told him. He thinks that I believe he is a traitor.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Steve gently cupped the bruised face and lifted Danny's chin, forcing the young man to look directly into his eyes. "I don't know what Burton has told you or why you believe that I am arresting you, my friend, but I want you to know that I do NOT for one moment believe that YOU have done anything wrong!"

Danny visibly relaxed with his mentor's words. If Steve believed he was innocent, than there was nothing for him to worry about!

"Danno. I need to know everything you can remember about your meeting with Opella. I need to know if you had been in contact with Opella in the last few weeks that I am unaware of." Steve said quietly. "Anything you can tell me Danno is important, no matter how unimportant you may think it to be!"

Danny nodded tiredly, "I don't remember much about meeting with Sammy, Steve. It's all a blur. I remember leaving work and going home. I was tired, wanted to get some sleep. I had just had a shower and was about to go to bed when Sammy rang, said he needed to meet with me."

"Why didn't you ring me?" Steve could feel the anger at Danny apparent distrust to bubble to the surface.

Danny flinched at the anger and tried breathlessly to explain, "I knew Sammy was scared. He had told me a few days before that he was working for Wong. I thought the information he had for me was to do with Wong's drug or prostitution business. I didn't want to wake you so late for information that could probably wait till the morning, Steve."

Steve gently patted Danny's arm in quiet appreciation of the young detective's motives. "OK, Danno that explains why you didn't contact me. Can you remember what Sammy told you?"

Staring at the wall in front of him, Danny tried to place himself back at the bar.

"Sammy was nervous!" He stated tiredly, "He was really agitated. Wanted our protection, he claimed to have overheard some sort of plot to kill the President." Danny hesitated a moment as he fought the exhaustion bought on by merely talking. Shifting uncomfortably in the bed he shook his head when Doc asked if he wanted to stop the interview. Drawing a small breath, he winced at the pain it caused as he slowly continued, "He said he had proof."

"What proof?" Steve asked anxiously, "Did he show you?"

"He said he would show us only after he got protection!"  
Steve rose from the bed and snapped his fingers as the parts of the puzzle began to fall into place like pieces of the jigsaw. "So maybe Sammy already had a copy of itinerary when he met with you! Maybe that was Sammy's prove!"

"Sammy had a copy of the itinerary? Did he tell you how he got it? I remember the Secret Service agent said something about the itinerary but I didn't understand what he meant." Danny murmured confused as he rested his head back against the pillow and allowed his eyes to close for a minute. He was exhausted, his chest felt like it was on fire and he was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Sammy's dead, Danno." Steve told his young detective quietly as he paused his pacing, "Doc puts his murder a couple of hours after you was shot." Danny's eyes opened with shock and surprise and he stared at Steve as Steve continued, "Chin found a copy of the President's itinerary in his pocket. The Secret Service is trying to claim that you gave it to Sammy."

Danny gasped in surprise, "How did Sammy get a copy of the itinerary?" he whispered, "I put it straight in the safe after I added the alterations to the route we made on it!"

Steve stood silent for a moment as he stared at Danny in surprise. "That's right!" He murmured, remembering the late night in the office and the alterations they had made to the itinerary before Danno had left for the night. "That's right!" He said more forcibly as he grinned, "We made changes to the itinerary!" Swinging around to face Chin, he demanded, "Do you remember any hand written changes on the copy Opella held?"

Chin thought for a few moments before shaking his head. "No Steve, the copy I found had no alterations on it!"

Steve turned back to his wounded Second-in-Command, "Danno, when you were in the bar with Sammy, did you notice anyone showing an interest in you?"

Danny struggled to keep his eyes open as he tried to remember, "I'm…I'm not sure…"He slurred as his eyes closed, "I think… think…"

"Steve, he's had enough!" Doc stepped to the side of the bed and adjusted the drip, "Danny's exhausted, he needs to rest! What you have is all you are going to get! He's been through enough."

Steve nodded his agreement, before leaning over the sleeping man and gently squeezing his good arm. "You did well, Danno! Rest, I will be back later!" Turning to face the crusty doctor who was now fussing over the patient, he murmured, "Thanks Doc! It was more helpful than you can imagine!"

H50 H50 H50

Hanging up the phone, the fat Chinese agent stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "So Mr. Wong believes he can keep me in the dark about Williams and the missing itinerary. We will need to find out what Williams knows about our plans and change them accordingly. Maybe this could work to our benefit. McGarrett will be so consumed in finding out who shot his boy and why that he would not pay close attention to the insignificant details of the Summit security. That may well be his undoing!" He laughed quietly as he reached for the tall glass of lemonade that sat on the table beside him. Taking a delicate sip, he commented, "It is nice to relax under the warm Hawaiian sun and watch the gentle waves. I hope McGarrett is finding it hard to spend the day relaxing! Ah things may actually be easier than I thought!"

With a silent nod, his tall, thin servant agreed.

H50 H50 H50

Mills was furious! The doctors were denying him access to interview Williams, declaring the young detective was still too unstable medically to be spoken too. His own agent who was assigned to maintain an eye on who entered and left the detective's ICU room had just confirmed that McGarrett had entered the room for a lengthy period of time and had been overheard commenting that Williams had managed to provide him with some useful information.

Obviously the detectives of the state police unit had something to hide. Well if McGarrett didn't want to co-operate than he would make sure that McGarrett would not be allowed to interfere with the case or the prime suspect at all!

H50 H50 H50

The two pieces of paper sat side by side on McGarrett's desk. The first piece placed in a plastic bag to preserve the evidence was the copy of the itinerary found in Opella's possession after he had been murdered; the second sheet was the itinerary that he and Danno had been working on the night of the shooting. As Danno had reminded him, the second sheet held the hand written alterations that they had been made, confirming in his mind that Danno had not given Opella the copy of the itinerary.

Kaye's warning still fresh in his head, a theory slowly formed in McGarrett's mind. Danno had accidentally stumbled onto the plot to assassinate the President. Obviously, one of the Secret Service men was involved. What motive was behind his involvement was not clear and which agent or agents were involved was not yet apparent either? Wo Fat's involvement only complicated the matter.

The phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. Snatching it up, he snapped, "McGarrett!" He visibly straightened at the sound of the voice on the other end of the line before he answered, "Right away, sir." Quickly hanging up the phone he grabbed his coat and headed out of the door. The Governor was demanding to see him immediately.

Passing Jenny's desk, he ordered, "When Ben returns tell him I want a full report on what he has been able to gather when I get back. I'll be at the governors if anything important comes up!"

"Ok, Boss." She answered as she watched him race out of the office. Shaking her head, she returned to her typing. Tension was high in the office since Danny's shooting and she had the definite feeling that unless something in the case broke soon the tension would only heighten.

H50 H50 H50

McGarrett sat down in front of the Governor's desk. Both the Governor and Manicote had been awaiting his arrival and had not wasted time in getting to the point of the meeting as soon as he had settled into his chair.

"I'm sorry Steve but the case has been taken over by the Secret Service."

McGarrett stared at the Governor in disbelief, before objecting angrily, "But Sir, this is a murder and an attempted murder of a police officer investigation. It falls under Five–O's jurisdiction." He turned towards Manicote believing that the Assistant District Attorney would correct the obviously incorrect legal mumbo jumbo that the Governor had been told.

John shifted uneasily in his seat. He drew a deep breath to deliver the news that would turn the angry detective's wrath onto him. "I'm sorry Steve," he began quietly, "But the Secret Service is treating this as an assassination plot and therefore they do have jurisdiction."

Steve jumped up out of his seat, his face flushed with anger as he slammed his fist onto the Governor's table. "My God John, there has been two attempts on Danno's life already! There's evidence that an agent within the Secret Service may be involved in the conspiracy! Opella told Danno had he had prove there was a plot to kill the President. I think the prove Opella was talking about was the itinerary! The only ones that had a copy of the itinerary other than Five-O were the Secret Service agents! We made changes to our copy the night Danno was shot and the copy Opella had did not have any changes! We are leaving him completely vulnerable to a third attempt on his life! What about his protection? Five –O is Danny's only protection."

"Steve you don't have enough evidence to uphold your theory that a Secret Service agent is involved. All you have is a phone call from Charlie Wong to someone in the offices that the agents are currently using and what Danny has said. I'm sorry Steve but without something backing up Danny's word about what Opella told him, it would be inadmissible in a court of law! There is no definite prove that one of the agents is involved in a conspiracy to assassinate the President of the United States! Danny may have copied the itinerary before the changes were made! You're clutching at straws at the moment!" John tried to reason.

"Danny's protection will be taken care of by Secret Service agents. They will give him whatever protection they believe he requires. As of this moment Steve, all that Five-O is to be involved with is co-coordinating with the Secret Service police protection for the President when he is a visitor to our island. Nothing more!" The Governor reiterated.

Steve swung around to face Manicote. "John, there must be a way around this!" he demanded.

"I'm afraid there isn't, Steve! This afternoon charges were filed against Danny for conspiracy to commit assassination."

"What!" Steve yelled as he jumped to his feet. "That's ridiculous! They have no evidence! Danno would never be involved in any..."

"Sit down, Steve!" The Governor commanded, cutting short the angry man's furious response. "Danny has been charged and Five-O is off the case!" he stated firmly.

"Steve, there is more." John said quietly after Steve had sat back in his chair.

"More? What else could there be?" The detective growled, his eyes flashing with anger at the two men sitting opposite him.

"Mills has been granted a court order which prevents you or any Five -O detective from having any contact with Danny!"

"What! Why!" the angry detective demanded.

"He claims that any contact that Danny has with you will interfere with the Secret Service investigation. He also plans to transfer Danny to a mainland federal prison as soon as Doctor Bergman and Dr Killen say he is well enough to be moved."

"No John, they can't be allowed to do that!"

"They can and they will Steve, my hands are tied. I'm sorry." John said quietly.

"I'm sorry John, but that's not good enough! This is Danno's life that we are discussing and I'm am not going to sit back and let the Secret Service railroad him into a conviction without doing something to try and stop them!" Steve yelled, his anger and frustration boiling over as he rose out of his chair. "Now if both of you will excuse me, I have police matters to attend to!"

"Steve!" The governor warned as McGarrett turned to leave, "No interference let the Secret Service investigate the case against Danny. Five-O is only to be involved in the security aspect of the presidential visit!"

McGarrett nodded silently, not looking back as he strode angrily out of the office, the door slamming shut behind him.

H50 H50 H50

Jenny looked up as the outer door to the office slammed shut and an irate McGarrett stormed through the anteroom, knocking sharply on the outer wall of Ben's office as he strode past. The detective rose immediately and followed his boss into the large office.

"We've been taken off the case!" Steve growled angrily as the door closed behind them. "Mills has gotten a court order preventing us from having any contact with Danno!"

"What? Why?" Ben was stunned at the news.

"The Secret Service has taken jurisdiction over the case. Mills claims any contact we have with Danno will interfere with their investigation. They have charged Danny with Conspiracy to commit assassination of the President and intend to take him back to the mainland as soon as the doctors declare him strong enough to travel."

"Steve!" Chin's angry voice snapped both detectives' heads up as he barreled angrily into the office. "I was just ordered out of Danny's room! The Secret Service agents have a court order preventing us from guarding Danny!"

Steve nodded, "I know, Chin, the Governor has just informed me that the Secret Service has taken over the case. Five O is only allowed to deal with the security planning of the summit meeting!

Jonathon told me off the record that Danny stumbled onto something he shouldn't have. He warned me not to allow the Secret Service to take over Danny's protection. That fits in with our own suspicions that one or more of these agents may be dirty! Ok Gentleman, we need to find a way to protect Danno and find out just who are the good guys and who are the bad guys!

Ben, what were you able to find out about these agents through your contacts?"

Ben cleared his throat as he opened the small notebook he held. "Mills is sixty four years old, married for forty years no children, no financial problems. He is ex FBI, joined the Secret Service about thirty-five years ago. Due to retire early next year. His work record is clear, my contact said he is just waiting for retirement, plans to retire with his wife to a farm the own in Kentucky and breed horses.

Burton is forty-eight years of age. Not married, his life seems to be the Secret Service. Burton has been with the Secret Service for twenty years. He has the reputation of being gun ho but his record is clean. One interesting point I found out about Burton, Steve, he was part of the security team when President Kennedy was killed."

"Interesting, he was part of the security team when Kennedy was assassinated now he is part of the team where there is a suspected plot to assassinate another president!" Steve murmured, "Go on."

Ben nodded as he continued, "Hughes was a little more difficult to find out about. He has only been a Secret Service agent for the last three years. He is twenty-nine years of age, moved quickly up the ladder as a CIA operative and than transferred over to the Secret Service. My contact describes him as eager and wanting to please his superiors- a bit of a crawler was how she described him! His record is clean. He's not married and seems to be a bit of a loner!"

Steve nodded at the report a little disappointed. "So none of them really give the picture of holding any grudges against the government?"

Ben shook his head, "I checked all their financial records. None of them have received any big deposits lately or have overseas accounts that I can find. They all seem clean, Steve!"

"HPD have kept up their surveillance with Wong. So far everything has been quiet. No more phone calls. It's almost as if he is waiting for something! Wo Fat has been spotted sitting on the lanai. He hasn't left the house since his arrival. Jonathon believes he is here to disrupt the summit but isn't sure what that crafty fox may have up his sleeve. I believe he is behind the plot to assassinate the President but so far we have no definite proof!" Steve stated. "Owens hasn't been spotted since his return from the hospital yesterday. We will keep up the surveillance and keep the pressure up on Wong's' businesses."

"What about Danny, Boss?" Chin asked, deeply concerned for the safety of the youngest detective on the team.

Steve sighed, "I'm not sure what we can do about that at the moment. Danny is under constant observation of the medical staff and I know Doc will keep us abreast of any dealings the Secret Service agents have with him! At the moment we don't have any other option but to follow the court order, any interference by us will go against Danno but that doesn't mean we can't carry out our own undercover investigation!

Ok, Let's put some more pressure on Wong! I want him to be aware that he is under surveillance. We will give him some rope; maybe he will panic and use it to hang himself! Let's also run some unofficial surveillance on the Secret Service agents. I don't think Mills is involved but I want an eye kept on both Burton and Hughes. Get some volunteers from HPD but make sure they understand that it will be an unofficial surveillance."

Chin and Ben nodded as they rose from their chairs. Steve watched them slowly leave the room before picking up his phone and ringing the crusty coroner. He wanted Bergman to be aware that he would need to be the eyes and ears of Five-O within the ICU Unit!

H50 H50 H50

"What about protection for Williams?" Hughes asked.

Burton looked at his younger partner; a look of contempt flittered across the experienced agent's face before it was hidden behind a mask of neutrality. "What about Williams?"

"There have been two attempts on his life already." Hughes reminded him.

Burton glanced across at his boss and smiled before returning his attention to the younger man. Placing his arm around Hughes' shoulder, he asked in an almost conspiratory tone, "Ever gone fishing, Pete?

Bewildered at the man's question Hughes answered, "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Well have you ever gone fishing for the real big fish?" Burton continued.

Totally confused, Hughes shook his head.

"Well, Pete, my boy," Burton began to patiently explain, "When you go fishing for the real big fish, the best bait to use is a smaller fish." With a laugh, he finished, "And Detective Dan Williams is our smaller fish that will hopefully attract the bigger fish that are swimming around waiting to eat him up!"

"You mean we are going to set him up for a hit?" Hughes asked, incredulous that they would even consider such a plan.

Mills leant forward and placed his hands flat on his desk. He looked up at the young agent, his face was a mask of exaggerated patience as he smiled and quietly explained. "We won't be setting Detective Williams up for a hit. He'll have full protection. What Mike is trying to say is we will be using Williams as bait. We are hoping to attract some of the bigger players in this little drama to come out in the open where we can grab them!"

"But Sir, what if something goes wrong? Detective Williams is in no condition to defend himself."

Burton scoffed, "Wouldn't be any great loss! That cop is just another lowlife traitor!" His words trailed off into silence as his superior threw him an angry glare.

"Pete, Williams will be in no danger at any time! If you want, I'll place you personally in control of his safety. I think that you are experienced enough to handle that responsibility."

Pete Hughes visibly relaxed and grinned proudly at the praise. "Thank you, Sir! I'll - I'll get started on it straight away. I won't let you down!"

Mills nodded and watched the younger man rise of the chair and hurry out of the room before refocusing his attention back on his senior agent.

Burton turned back towards his boss after also watching his partner exit from the room. "You know you could be making a big mistake, Albert, letting him take over Williams' security. He could blow the whole set up!"

"Like you almost did!" His boss growled angrily, "If it wasn't for my intervention you would be lounging in a jail cell right now twiddling your thumbs. Now get out of here and spread the word around about Williams' lack of security. Let's get the sharks into a feeding frenzy! I want this mess wrapped up before the end of the week!"

Rising from his chair, Burton nodded sullenly, "Yes Sir!"

Mills watched as the agent turned and left the room, before shaking his head and reaching for the phone as it began to ring.

H50 H50 H50

"I told you not to ring me here again!" The angry voice hissed into Wong's ear. "But since you have I want you to listen and listen closely, I will only tell you this once. We have a chance to salvage this whole mess and get Williams before he has a chance to talk to McGarrett!" Wong listened intently, the phone pressed closely to his ear. "I can arrange Williams to be left unguarded for long enough for so you can grab him. I can arrange both the medical staff and the agents on duty to be preoccupied for several minutes at 1.30 p.m. That should be enough time for your boys to get in, snatch Williams and get out. Remember to tell your incompetent fools to be careful. Neither you or I can afford them to get caught by McGarrett!" The loud click and then silence indicated the end of the call. Wong hung up slowly. This whole deal was spinning wildly out of his control. He had wanted to play in the big league and make some big money fast but he was now starting to wonder if he would get out of this mess alive.

He was tired of having to use public telephones every time he needed to contact the agent. Owens incompetence and lying added to his stress. Owens' bungled attempt on Williams' life in the ICU had made it almost impossible to get near Williams. Owens had been identified as the hit man and Wong was nervous that McGarrett still had not visited to find out where Owens was. Not that he would find the useless Hawaiian! The sharks were well fed today!

Getting back into his car, he glanced nervously around before starting the car. A small dark sedan was parked just around the corner; the driver seemed to be reading a map or something. Small beads of sweat formed on his face. He wasn't sure if he had spotted the same sedan before or whether he was allowing his imagination to run away with him. Shaking his head, he started the car and slowly drove away, continually darting quick glances into the rear vision mirror in a futile attempt to see if he was being spotted.

H50 H50 H50

Ben Kokua appeared every part of a Samoan warrior as he charged without knocking into his boss' office. "Steve, I think you had better hear this! It's a phone call Wong just made to the Secret Service extension." Slipping the tape into the tape recorder Ben's anger was clearly readable as the agent made the plans to remove Danny from the hospital.

Steve McGarrett listened intently and remained silent; staring at the machine for several minutes after the audible click that signaled the end of the phone call was made.

Angry and impatient for his Boss' reaction, Ben demanded, "What's our next move Steve?'

Steve looked up and looked the detective directly in the eyes. "We let them take him Ben!" he said softly, ignoring the look of surprise and shock upon the stunned detective's face.

H50 H50 H50

Cautiously entering the ICU, the attendant glanced nervously around. He had been assured the guards that had been present in front of Williams' room were now gone and the nurses seemed to be occupied with some type of medical emergency in another patient's room. Nodding to his companion, they quickly hurried down the corridor and entered the small ICU room with the gurney.

Moving swiftly to the side of the sleeping patient, Hadley removed the small bottle of ether and piece of cloth from the pocket of the white coat he was wearing. Pouring some of the liquid onto the cloth, he quickly pressed it over the patient's nose and mouth, holding it firmly in place as his eyes flickered open in confusion and fright and he began to struggle weakly. Hadley continued to hold the cloth in place for a minute or two longer after the struggle weakened and ceased, his eyes closed with a soft moan of protest.

"Give me a hand!" he growled as he quickly turned off the heart monitor and began to remove all the medical equipment attached to the young detective. "Come on! Hurry up!"

Martins moved quickly, grabbing the young detective and lifting his limp body across to the gurney before quickly covering him up with a sheet. Stepping aside, the thin, greasy haired youth asked nervously, "Are you sure that Secret Service guy is going to keep everyone busy?"

"He can't afford this cop talking to McGarrett or the CIA anymore than Wong can!" Hadley muttered as he started to shove the gurney towards the door. "He'll keep them busy until we're outta here! Now let's get going!"

Grabbing the other end of the gurney, Martins helped push it and its unconscious occupant out into the empty corridor and into the elevator for the journey downstairs to the service doors where the car was waiting. He prayed that no one else could hear the loud beating of his heart. 'GOD, how did I get into this mess!' he thought dejectedly as he stood in the descending elevator, staring at the motionless form of the Five – O cop hidden beneath the sheet. '

H50 H50 H50

The tension in the small ICU room was thick. Hughes shifted nervously from foot to foot as he watched McGarrett pace like a caged tiger around the empty bed. The IVs that were once connected to the missing detective now dangled uselessly onto the floor, a puddle had formed where their contents had been allowed to drain. The heart monitor had been switched off before it had been removed from the patient, preventing the alarm from going off. Ignoring the lab crew that searched the room for forensic clues to what might have happened to the young detective who had vanished less than an hour before. McGarrett placed his hand on the impression in the pillow unconsciously hoping for some type of telepathic link with his friend.

Turning abruptly around, he pinned the Secret Service agents with a deadly stare.

"How could someone come in unnoticed and kidnap Danno from the bed? My God, I thought you were supposed to be giving him protection! Where were the nurses? Where the Hell was the agents that were supposed to be protecting him!"

Hughes flinched under the angry barrage of shouted questions. Aware that he was under the intense scrutiny of his boss, he glanced down at his feet for a moment before looking into the blazing eyes of the furious lead detective of Five O.

"We're…um…we're not certain that Williams was taken from this room by force. Williams may have voluntarily." Seeing the outraged look of disbelief, he hurried along with the theory, "There are no signs of a struggle in the room and no one heard anything untoward. We think that Williams waited until the agent guarding him was distracted and there was no nursing stuff around before he disconnected himself from the machines and IVs and slipped out of the hospital."

"You believe that Danny Williams left the hospital by himself!" Steve McGarrett stared incredulously at the young agent before turning towards Mills. "Danny Williams was in no condition to…"

"Steve!" McGarrett's angry tirade was suddenly interrupted by a soft call by Che Fong. Turning towards the forensic specialist, he found Che holding a rag up with the end of a pencil. "This could explain why Danny didn't put up a struggle."

Leaning towards the rag Che held, McGarrett took a small sniff. His nose crinkled at the strong smell that permeated from the cloth. "Chloroform?"

Che nodded, "The rag is soaked. Danny would have been deeply unconscious in minutes, maybe sooner, taking his weakened condition into account. He wouldn't have been able to raise the alarm even if he tried."

"So you still believe that Dan Williams left the hospital on his own!" McGarrett said sarcastically to the young agent.

Steve turned to face Bergman who stood silently near the door, apparently stunned that the young detective had been removed from the closely monitored ICU without the staff or guards being aware. "Doc, in Danno's present medical condition, how long do we have to find him?"

Bergman glanced at the two agents before looking Steve in the eyes. He knew that Steve wanted the truth, no matter how painful it may be to hear. "Steve, Danny may have only an hour or two to live if he is not returned to the hospital. At the most without medical attention he may have twenty - four hours. It depends on a number of things - how his heart has reacted to the chloroform, if he is bleeding internally from having the chest tube pulled from his chest and if his lung is healed enough to both cope with the chloroform and has not collapsed again."

"Ok that gives me an hour to find Danno, Doc I want you to stick with me. Danny is going to need your assistance as soon as we find him!" Without waiting for a response, Steve turned and hurried out of the room.

Mills watched the angry McGarrett storm out of the room before turning his own anger towards the young agent. "I want a full report on how Williams was able to be snatched from right under our noses! I want it on my desk within the hour! Is that clearly understood?" he yelled.

"Yes Sir!" Hughes answered immediately.

"It better be!" Mills snapped. "Now I have to get back to the office and let Washington know how we managed to dangle our prime suspect as bait and then managed to lose him to the sharks!"

Hughes watched as the angry agent left the room before he followed slowly after him.

H50 H50 H50

Hurrying up to catch up with the volcanically explosive head of Five O, Burton asked if he could speak to him in private for a moment. He didn't want what he had to say to McGarrett overheard by the wrong ears. He was risking his job even voicing his suspicions but he knew that he would not be able to live with himself if he didn't.

The doctor with McGarrett allowed the two men to talk in private in a small office located just outside the ICU unit. Burton did not waste any time with the usual social amenities, instead he decided the best way to talk to this stern detective was to come straight to the point. "I know you don't trust me, McGarrett, but I want to see Williams returned safely, just as much as you do!" Burton stated empathetically. "I think we need to work together on this to make sure that we both get what we want!"

"And what is it that you want, Burton?" Steve asked quietly as he turned to face the Secret Service agent.

"I want justice McGarrett! I want to do my job and that is to protect the life of my President!" Burton answered, as he looked McGarrett directly in the eyes as he spoke, not flinching under the volcanically hot stare. "I have lost one president who was under my protection, McGarrett; I don't want to lose another one. And I don't want an innocent man to die because I was too stubborn to look at all the facts!"

Burton's voice dropped as he rose from his chair and slowly walked back to the small table that held a jug, cups and coffeepot. "Williams wasn't the only one with the opportunity to photocopy that itinerary. Mills had the opportunity to copy the itinerary too. He was in charge of Williams' security here at the hospital. He insisted that Hughes guarded Williams today and then called him on the telephone about the same time that Williams was snatched."

"So what you are telling me, Agent, is you believe your boss may be involved in this whole sordid affair?" Steve asked, pinning the nervous man with a penetrating stare.

Burton nodded his head reluctantly. "We were supposed to be using Danny Williams as bait, hoping someone would try and have another go at him. Agent Mills insisted that Five O be taken off the case. He knew you would never agree with it! He was to keep security around Williams invisible but tight. No one was suppose to make it anywhere near Williams' room. He was not supposed to be in any danger at any time! I didn't suspect Mills until now! But I should have been more vigilant!"

McGarrett studied the man a few more minutes, admiring the courage of the agent. "We know where they have taken him. Care to be in on the arrests?" he asked quietly. At Burton's shocked nod, McGarrett slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on than, let's go serve some justice!"

H50 H50 H50

Wong smiled triumphantly down at the body wrapped in a blanket that was dropped heavily at his feet. Glancing back up, he asked, "Any trouble with getting him out of the hospital?"

Hadley laughed nervously, "No, a piece of cake! Just like that Secret Service guy said it would be! There was no one around. We just went in and took him from the bed. No one questioned us or even took any notice!"

"I told you there would be no problems! My agents will be busy trying to explain how they managed to lose the main suspect in the assassination plot to Washington! No one will ever suspect how Williams was really removed!" Mills walked over and stared down at the unmoving form.

"Ahh, I see that you have snatched McGarrett's golden boy from right out under his nose." The soft voice was soft and deadly. "You didn't believe that you could hide the truth of your failure from me for long!" Wong turned and found himself staring into the deadly eyes of Wo Fat as the Chinese agent moved closer and stared down at the wrapped figure of his nemesis' Second-In-Command . "You have seriously compromised my assignment from Peking but hopefully, Williams will kindly tell us just how seriously our mission has been damaged! You are lucky that Agent Mills has proven far more competent than the fools you were using! Unwrap him and let's have a little chat with McGarrett's boy!"

Grabbing the edge of the sheet that covered the young detective, Wong gave it a flick and the body entangled within rolled out into view. The three men gasped with surprise as the tall dark haired Samoan tumbled out from the sheet.

"That's not Williams!" Wong stuttered surprised and shocked.

"Danny Williams is safe in the Intensive Care Unit at Queens Hospital." A soft but deadly voice informed them from behind. Wong and Mills turned around startled at the voice from behind to find themselves surrounded by police and staring into the stern faces of McGarrett and Burton. McGarrett turned and smiled at Burton, "I don't normally like sharing with the Feds but this time it will be my pleasure! Book 'em! Conspiracy to assassinate the President, Murder One, Attempted Murder and kidnapping for starters!"

"How?' Mills asked stunned.

"A phone call. One simple phone call!" McGarrett smiled.

Facing Wo Fat, McGarrett said, "I will take the pleasure to book this slimy spy." Roughly turning Wo Fat around he snapped the handcuffs tightly around the fat Chinese spy's wrists and pushed him towards the waiting arms of Chin. Turning his attention back to Ben who sat on the floor groggily watching the proceeding, he knelt down and asked, "Are you Ok?"

Ben nodded and smiled, "I'm a little light headed but I'm fine. Danny ok?"

Steve grinned, "He was sleeping like a baby when I left the hospital. I doubt he even realizes that he was moved."

Ben smiled accepting his Boss' help up and left the house, pleased that the drama had finally come to a successful end.

H50 H50 H50

Danny smiled broadly as Steve entered his hospital room. Most of the tubes and medical equipment that had been connected to him had been removed over the last day and Doc was even talking of moving him out of the ICU and into a private room. One step closer to getting out of here!

"How are you feeling, Danno?" Steve asked, pleased to find his young friend propped up in a semi reclined position for the first time since this drama began.

"Better!" Danny answered, his voice still sounded breathless and weak.

"You are looking a lot better than the last time I saw you, Aikane!" Steve said as he settled on the edge of the bed.

"Ben told me about what I stumbled into. I heard that you managed to arrest both a top agent of the Secret Service and Wo Fat. You finally managed to snag that old fox!" Danny grinned weakly.

Steve slowly shook his head. "We captured Wo Fat but the fox managed to slip away."

"What? How?" Danny asked, uncertain of how his friend was taking the escape. Steve's face was neutral.

"He managed to slip away as HPD were booking everyone into the jail. We're investigating how at the moment! It looks like he has managed to slip through our net. We will get him next time. Agent Mills has been taken into Federal custody and Burton is up on disciplinary charges for his assault on you!"

"Why did Mills do it, Steve, why did he throw away his whole career?"

"Money, Danno! He was due to retire and he was worried that he didn't have enough money to live on for the rest of his live. So when Wo Fat approached him, he jumped at the chance." Steve answered quietly.

"I don't really remember much of that Steve. I do remember him saying something about me being a traitor and hearing your voice." Danny shook his head slowly, "I don't really remember much of the whole incident!"

"It's Ok, Danno." Steve reassured his young friend as he saw the distress on Danny face. Suddenly Steve started to laugh. "Agent Hughes is in charge of the Presidents security today. I bet he is driving everyone crazy with his eagerness. Do you feel like watching the news?" Glancing down at his watch, Steve said, "I think we will catch the report of President Nixon catching the helicopter from Kapiolani Park to fly to the resort for the summit."

At Danny's nod, Steve quickly hit the remote for the small T.V and settled into the chair close to his friend's bedside. Both men watched astounded as the news presenter showed a small girl, only about three years old, toddled over to the President and place a lea around his neck as he knelt down to kiss her. Her Father stepped forward to collect his daughter when the suddenly the scene changed into a scene of utter confusion. The poor man was tackled by over enthusiastic Secret Service agents who seemed to perceive the father as some type of threat. The startled man was tackled to the ground as the TV camera tightened to a shot of Agent Hughes yelling excitedly as he manhandled the President into the helicopter.

A small chuckle escaped from Steve McGarrett's lips before a hearty laugh erupted from both detectives. "Well, Danno, I guess the President won't have to worry about how safe he is with that type of enthusiasm!"

Danny yawned tiredly, "Maybe you should offer him a spot at Five O, Steve!"

McGarrett glanced affectionately at his young detective as Danny's eyes slowly closed and he drifted back to sleep. "I already have the best team around Danno!" he whispered.

PAU

AN- if you have enjoyed this story, you might enjoy some of my Hawaii Five-O stories that have been transformed into Hawaii Five 0 stories and are also posted to this site. Might I recommend 'Angels Of Death' - one of my own personal favorites, even when it was originally an original Hawaii Five- O story. Although it is a WIP, it will be updated regularly now the insanity of my real life with kids sitting final high school exams has finally settled down.


End file.
